


Just One More Moment

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [9]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Love, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: When women from NYC are being murdered with no rhyme or reason can Detective Danny Reagan catch the person responsible? Will he stop the unthinkable? To what lengths will Detective Reagan go to save the life of someone he loves?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to hoping you all enjoy this newest fic in my Danny/Linda stories. :) I think I'm going to list all these stories as a series so they are in an order when they are searched. I'm just not sure what to title the series. Any ideas??
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one!

Linda Reagan always knew the life of being a cops wife was never dull. It was filled with sirens, bullets, hospital visits, court, late nights, early mornings, ten codes, worry, stress, and constant I love yous. Though there were times it was hard, Linda wouldn't change anything. She loved her husband. Since the day they met, Linda knew her life would never be dull. Linda Reagan always knew her family wouldn't be without danger or fear. But she never imagined just how much they'd endure over the years.

She often stayed up in bed waiting until Danny was beside her. Only able to really sleep after she felt him breathe, after she listened to his heartbeat. No matter how many times she closed her eyes at night she never could sleep well without him beside her. She'd had the worst time sleeping when he was overseas in the Marines. Her dreams turned to nightmares more often than she'd ever care to admit.

This particular late September night found Linda Reagan alone in bed at almost three in the morning. Danny and Beaz were working the case of a mysterious serial killer. He'd killed eight women so far. With no rhyme or reason. All murders were executed in the same way. Each woman was reported missing three to four days before their bodies were found. They were a mix of ages from early thirties to late forties. Ranging from a stay at home mom to a surgeon to a lawyer to a teacher and every profession in between. One of the women was even a call girl. The only thing linking them together was that they were all caucasian and killed the same way. The women were all found in shallow graves with a wooden cross marking the area. Their arms crossed over their chest and dressed in pure white wedding dresses. Each woman was slowly killed and tortured. They were, beaten, drugged, and repeatedly raped. Burn marks scarred their legs and arms, as well as multiple bruises and contusions, found all over their body. The final blow came when their throats were slit and they were left to die alone in the dirt grave they were buried in. Danny and Beaz had no clue who the killer was or why they were picking off these women. They didn't live in the same area. They didn't frequent the same places. The only thing they had in common was skin color. The youngest was just over thirty-one and the oldest was forty-eight. All the others fell between their ages. They didn't even have the same hair color or eye color. The clues were few and far between. Linda knew the case was getting to Danny. He hadn't been home much and when he was, she could tell his mind was elseware.

Linda rolled over in bed and sighed. It had been over twenty-four hours since she'd last seen her husband. She knew he was working but she missed him. Linda looked at the clock glaring three-oh-five in the morning. She picked up her cell phone and called Danny. Hoping that talking to him would help her rest. She quickly prayed she wasn't disturbing him if he was trying to get some sleep at the precinct.

"Babe." Danny picked up immediately, "Why are you awake? It's late." Danny was concerned when his wife's name flashed on his phone.

Linda smiled hearing his voice, "No reason." Linda sighed.

"Baby, you only call this late if you need me or are concerned about me." Danny replied, "Is everything okay?" He asked prepared to rush to her side if necessary.

"I can't just call you because I love you?" She grinned.

"Not this early in the morning. Are you alright?" Danny asked again.

"Just couldn't sleep. Wanted to make sure you're alright." Linda rolled onto her back, "I know how wrapped up you can get. Did you eat?"

"Second one. You're concerned about me." He smirked, "Yes. I ate. Beaz and I grabbed some Chinese a little while ago."

"Miss you." She said softly, "It's been a long day."

"I'll be home soon to catch a few hours of sleep before coming back to the precinct." He told her, "The kids okay?"

"Yeah. At school today Grace saw a firetruck and refused to go out to see it because she wanted to see Daddy and a police car, not the firetruck." Linda smiled, "Her teacher said it was quite cute. Sean has a date with Amanda this weekend. He asked her out over lunch today. And the twins had a good day at daycare." Linda recalled the day's events.

"I'll have to talk to him before he goes out with her." Danny smiled, "I'm glad it was a good day. How was _your_ day?" Danny asked hoping his wife's day went better than his.

"Long and slow at work. But Sean helped out with the little ones after dinner and everyone went to bed without tears so that's always a positive." Linda yawned.

"I think it's time for you to get some sleep." Danny said to her.

"You'll be home soon?" She asked with another yawn.

"Promise." Danny smiled, "I love you."

"I love you." Linda replied. She ended the phone call with a smile. Linda put her phone on the charger knowing that if she didn't Danny would reprimand her in the morning for letting it die. Linda put her head on Danny's pillow and closed her eyes. Even after all these years, she needed to be as close to him as possible when sleeping. 

Just over an hour later Danny slipped into bed next to his wife. Gently nudging her to the side so he could hold her tight. Danny ran his fingers through Linda's hair pressing a kiss to her forehead. She stirred ever so slightly.

"Danny." She breathed out.

"Yeah babe." He whispered, "Go back to sleep. It's late."

"Okay." Linda put an arm around her husband.

When the two Reagan's finally fell asleep that night they had no idea how much this case would twist its arms around their family. How this case would personally affect both Linda and Danny in a way neither one knew was possible. How it would leave scars unseen to the world in both of their hearts, souls, and minds for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

When Linda woke up she wasn't surprised to be alone in bed. Her head was pounding and her throat burned. Linda hadn't felt the best yesterday but she chalked it up to being a long couple of days. Now she felt as if she had a cold. Linda felt hot and clammy all over. Her nose was stuffed up. She could even feel congestion in her chest. Linda coughed a few times. This was _not_ a good time to get sick. When she looked over at the clock she almost jumped out of bed when she saw the time. It was past eight in the morning. She looked at her phone wondering why the alarm on it hadn't gone off. She'd always set the clock and her phone as a backup. Linda smiled seeing a yellow post-it with Danny's handwriting. If he was gone while she was sleeping he never failed to leave her a note or send her a text so she at least knew he was working. Especially in hard cases like the current one when he knew she'd be worried about him. Linda shook her head as she read his note.

**_'Kids at school/daycare. Called you out of work. You have a fever and have been coughing all night. Tea and honey on the counter in the kitchen. Sleep. Feel better. Love you.'_ **

Linda texted Danny so she wouldn't bother him if he was busy. She got up from bed deciding to get some tea and lay back down. Danny must have either went to work later than he planned or gotten the kids up early. He had to have dropped Grace at the before school program or possibly dropped her with one of his family members until it was time for school. Linda would find out later when he got home. She made herself a cup of tea with honey in it just like Danny's mother used to make anytime someone was sick. She swore by the old wives tale saying it could cure everything. Linda did have to admit, the honey soothed her throat and it was nice to have something warm and comforting to drink when she felt ill. Linda made her way back up the stairs to take advantage of her day off, at home, with no children. She sipped her tea slowly as she checked her messages on her phone. Linda grinned when she saw Danny's name pop up, "Hey you." She smiled.

"How do you feel?" Danny asked.

"I've been better." Linda said honestly, "You called me out of work?"

"Yeah. You weren't going in today. You were burning up." Danny told her.

"You just decided that for me?" She grinned.

"Yes. I did. I woke up with you coughing and running a fever and decided that my wife needed a day to feel better. Not a day to go to work." Danny smiled, "It's part of that whole love and protect thing we vowed to."

Linda nodded her head, "So calling me out of work is you protecting me and loving me?" Linda listened to Danny try and make it sound like he just cared an awful lot about her, not at all chauvinistic in his thinking of deciding for her whether she could work or not. Linda didn't mind though. She knew Danny could be slightly sexist but not once did she feel like she couldn't make her own decisions. And when Danny did make a decision for her it was usually with her best interests or safety at heart. Linda couldn't be mad at him for wanting to keep her safe. Even if it did come across as him being sexist sometimes.

"I love you. I just want you to feel better. And I know you will work through it until you're so sick they send you home." Danny said softly, "You need to rest. And this way it gave you a three-day weekend."

"This is true. And I have no kids so it's better than a weekend day if I was sick." Linda smiled, "Go back to work. I'm going to finish my tea and sleep."

"Okay. Call me later and let me know if you need someone to pick up the kids. I can figure that out if you can't get them." Danny offered, knowing at least one of his family members would be willing to pick up Grace, Faith, and Sam.

Linda nodded her head, "Come home to me. Love you."

"Love you." Danny ended the call before sliding his phone into his pocket.

Beaz looked up at him, "You told her she's not _allowed_ to work today?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not like _that_." Danny rolled his eyes, "She's sick. And Linda doesn't have an off button when it comes to working."

"Huh. I always thought opposites attract. Maybe that's why you two are so good for each other." Beaz teased.

"I am not as bad as she is." Danny shook his head.

"Call her back, let's find out." Beaz laughed.

"Have you found anything useful yet?" Danny changed the subject.

Beaz handed Danny a report, "Nope. I thought I had something when three of the vics went to a speed dating class but they were the only three. The other five are married or in a committed relationship." 

Danny sighed, "There has to be something we are missing. Some are married, some are dating someone, some are single. We've got blondes and brunettes and a redhead. They are all in good physical condition but that's not really surprising. Maybe we can track the wedding dresses to find him?" Danny looked for some clue to pop out at him.

"How are we going to do that?" Beaz asked.

"Don't those dresses have specific labels? Especially since each one was fitted to the victim who was wearing it." Danny wondered if it would work. Beaz nodded her head,

Beaz nodded her head, "Let's go." 

Danny closed the file and followed his partner out of the precinct on their first lead in over two days. The time window was closing in fast. The murderer was on a streak of one kill every ten days and they'd found the last victim almost seven days ago. They knew they only had three more to find him or they'd find another body.


	3. Chapter 3

"Three different dress shops, two wedding shops, and three different seamstresses." Beaz grumbled, "Another lead that led us nowhere."

"And they aren't even in the same area." Danny carefully changed lanes while they drove back to the precinct, "We got nothing."

"Well, we need to find something before a body turns up." Beaz flipped through the missing women they looked at as potential victims, "Hey, what about kids?"

"What about them?" Danny wondered what she was thinking.

"That's the common thing. All of these women have children. And not just one. They all have three or more." Beaz said, "If that's the common thing, then it would mean the only person from the missing list that could be the next victim would be Jessica Bluhm. The others have one or two kids or none. Bluhm has four."

"Let's talk to her husband again and see if he can give us any idea on where to find her." Danny turned the car around to go to the victim's house.

Once he pulled up Danny and Beaz knocked on the door, "Mr. Bluhm. We're sorry to bother you. But we had a few questions about your wife. We were wondering if we could talk to you for a few moments." Danny said when the door opened.

"Sure." The tall, slender man let the detectives in, "So I assume you haven't found her yet?" Mr. Bluhm sat on the couch. 

Danny shook his head, "No sir. But we wanted to ask you if you had any idea what could have happened. Can you walk us through again? That day that she went missing."

Mr. Bluhm nodded, "Okay. I was at work. My wife was home waiting for our kids to get off the bus. At least she should have been. She wasn't there my neighbor called saying all four of the kids were in the driveway. My eight-year-old went to her house not knowing what to do since their mom wasn't home. I came home and the house was locked up. The car still in the driveway. I found her cell phone here in the house. Nothing was missing. Just her."

"Did she say anything about meeting up with someone that day or seeing anyone?" Beaz asked.

Mr. Bluhm shook his head, "No. We talked at lunch time and she said she was just cleaning the house up. No one was here."

"Anything happen on that day? Deliveries or power outage?" Danny asked trying to think of any reason a stay at home mom who wasn't expecting anyone would open the door.

"UPS. Dropped off a package with stuff for the kids. We use that automatic shipping on Amazon to keep up on essentials like soap and toilet paper. This package was school supplies for kids that we needed more of. We had just gotten their lists a week ago." Mr. Bluhm said.

"Do you still have the box or packing slip?" Danny asked.

"No. But I can get you the e-mail receipt if that would help." Mr. Bluhm, "Where do you want me to e-mail it?"

"Send it to me." Danny typed in his work e-mail.

"Thank you, Mr. Bluhm. We're going to do everything we can to find your wife." Beaz said honestly.

"I just hope it helps. Please. Just find my wife." Mr. Bluhm was clearly distraught not knowing what to do while his wife was gone.

"We'll do everything possible." Danny promised, "Thank you for your time." They shook Mr. Bluhm's hand as they walked back to the car, "Let's find out how many other vics had deliveries on the day they went missing."

"Maybe that's the link?" Beaz asked.

"Maybe. But I'm still not sure what the guy is doing with those wedding dresses." Danny got in the car. He hoped they'd crack the case before they had to pay Mr. Bluhm a visit to say his wife wasn't alive anymore.

* * *

Linda sat in the car with the small kids while Sean ran into the drug store to get ginger ale and crackers for his mom as well as a cough medicine that a work friend of hers called in earlier that day. It was getting dark out and she wondered when Danny would be home. Linda planned on ordering pizza for the kids so she wouldn't have to cook tonight. 

Sean walked out of the store with everything Linda told him to get and a bag full of cookies, "Here's your card back." He handed Linda the credit card she gave him to use.

"What did you get?" Linda asked as he put the groceries on the floor of the back seat where his siblings sat.

"A snack." Sean sat in the passenger seat.

"Okay." Linda shook her head. Sometimes they way he and Jack ate made he wonder how Mary Reagan ever fed three boys without running out of food.

Once at home Sean helped watch Grace, Faith, and Sam while Linda ordered the pizza. 

"Mommy!" Grace smiled, "I maked Daddy!" She handed over a piece of paper with squiggly blue lines, "Dat Daddy an Gace!"

"Want to put it on the fridge so Daddy will see it when he comes home?" Linda asked.

"I do it!" Grace ran to grab a magnet to stick her drawing up with.

Linda snapped a picture of it and texted Danny to let him know Grace made him a picture, "It's a beautiful picture." Linda kissed her daughter's cheek. A half hour later the doorbell rang,

A half hour later the doorbell rang, "Pizza!" Sean called out. He opened the door to grab the boxes while Linda paid the delivery driver, "Sean can you get everyone a cup?"

"Yeah." He sighed wishing he could spend his Friday out with friends. He knew his mom didn't feel good but it still wasn't fun to be stuck at home on a Friday night with baby siblings and his _mom_.

Linda put Faith and Sam in their high chairs while Grace climbed into her booster seat, "Good job Grace." Linda helped her buckle so she couldn't fall down. She was surprised when Jack walked through the front door, "What are you doing here tonight?" She asked hugging her oldest.

"Dad called. Said you didn't feel good and asked if I could come help babysit." He kissed his mom's cheek, "So I came down tonight. What's for dinner? Yes! Pizza." He walked over and popped open a box, "Nice! All meat!"

"That's for you and Sean. The girls and Sam have just the small cheese and those chicken fingers are theirs." Linda told him.

"Okay." Jack grabbed a butter knife to help cut up food for his little siblings.

"If you two are down here, I'm going to go shower. Will you be okay with them?" She asked Sean and Jack.

"Yeah. We got it." Jack nodded his head.

"You sure? I don't want anyone choking to death." Linda asked him again.

"It's fine Mom. They'll be okay." Sean said, "Right Grace?"

"Yeah!" She clapped her hands not knowing what she was saying yes to besides her big brother.

"Okay. I'll be down in a few minutes." Linda made sure everyone was settled with food before leaving the room. Danny Reagan strikes again. Calling Jack to come home tonight instead of in the morning. He must either be really busy and not able to check on her himself or really worried about her. Most likely though, it was a little of both.


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday dinner at the Reagans was stressful and quiet. Linda still wasn't feeling the best but after a couple days of rest, she'd felt slightly better. Danny was frustrated he couldn't find the murderer on the loose in the city. He knew that tomorrow they'd have a new body and another family would lose a mother, a wife, a daughter, a sister. He'd have to go tell a husband that he'd never see his wife again. That she'd never be able to watch their children grow up. It wasn't surprising when Danny held his kids a little tighter. Kept his wife in his eyesight at all times. Sat in church with Faith in his lap, Sam in Linda's, one arm around his wife's shoulders and the other around Grace. Or when he kept his hand on the small of Linda's back when they walked back to their car. At the table, when Danny didn't let go of Linda's hand as they said grace she'd just squeeze his hand tighter and bow her head. She didn't bother him when leaned against the door frame of the kitchen watching her clean up the dishes from dinner. 

Linda dried her hands and turned around, "Hey." She smiled, "You enjoying the view?" 

"Always." Danny smirked, "Sorry. Just lost in thought I guess."

"You okay? You seem here but not here tonight." Linda walked over to him.

Danny took her hand in his fiddling with her fingers, "I've got to head back to work." He pulled her closer.

"I know." Linda sighed, "You'll be okay?" She was worried about him.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. You know me." Danny kissed her lips.

"I do know you. That's why I'm asking." Linda put her arms around Danny's waist.

"I'm okay. Just the case. Call me when you get home?" He hadn't realized how desperate his request sounded until Linda kissed him.

"I'll be okay. The kids and I. We're alright." She tried to comfort her husband. She hated when he was upset like this. There was nothing she could do to help him other than just being there. And that never seemed like enough, "I love you."

"I love you more." Danny closed his eyes holding Linda tight for a moment.

"I love you the most." Linda said softly, "You come home to me." 

"Always." Danny kissed her once again before going to say goodbye to his kids. Being sure to tell Jack to drive safely and call him when he got back to NYU. Nicky's car was in the shop over the weekend due to the alternator needing to be repaired late Friday night. Erin had picked her up but Jack offered to drive her back since they were headed to the same place. Nicky promised at least one of them would call when they were back to school safe.

Linda watched her husband leave in his work sedan wishing she could help him. Wishing this case was over. Wishing he'd find the person he was looking for.

* * *

Danny Reagan tried to be a patient man. He had patience with his children, his family, his wife. What he didn't have patience for was perps like the one he was chasing. Perps that thought just because they hadn't been caught they were above the law. When he'd left his childhood home he was redirected from work to a dead body. The perp upped his timeline by a few hours. Not significant to most people but Danny Reagan wasn't most people.

He pulled up to the scene, "What do we got?" He asked.

Beaz looked up, "It's her. Jessica Bluhm." She sighed. The victim was yet again buried the same way. White wedding dress, arms over her chest, throat slit, cross marker in front of the grave, "I don't think we were meant to find her this early. She's not as cold as the rest of the victims were." Beaz said.

"So it's dumb luck that we got to her body tonight instead of tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Pretty much. But look. There's something else on her." Beaz held up Jessica's hands, "Under her nails. He cleaned them, polished them, even did her hair like he did with the rest. But he missed this. That's blood. We have the bastards DNA."

"Let's hope he's in the system." Danny thanked God for small miracles. Now he had to tell yet another man, his wife wouldn't be home ever again, "Let me know when that's processed." Danny told the Medical Examiner at the scene, "Let's go ruin a man's life." He sighed heavily. He hated this. Telling men and women their loved one wasn't coming home. That a parent would never see their child again. That a husband wouldn't see his wife.

Danny walked up with Beaz at his side to the Bluhm residence. He knocked loudly feeling horrible that he had to tell this nice man his wife was raped and killed, "Mr. Bluhm. May we come in?" Danny asked, "We'll be brief and quiet." He said knowing how hard it was to get his  _own_ children to bed some nights. He didn't want to make things worse for the Bluhm family.

Mr. Bluhm let the detectives in the foyer, "You found her?" He asked jumping to the conclusion before anyone spoke. It was the only thing that made sense this late at night.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Bluhm." Danny started to say.

"No. Oh God! No." The husband's face crumbled, "Please God no!" He covered his mouth with his hand, "Oh my God!"

"I am so sorry." Beaz put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Oh, God. What happened to her?" He cried.

"She was murdered." Danny said softly, "We're investigating the case as a homicide. We will catch this man."

"No! It can't be! We don't associate with anyone like that! Oh God, I'm going to be sick!" He ran for the nearest trash can to throw up in. 

Danny took a step forward, "Is there anyone that would want to harm your wife for any reason?" He asked.

"No. Dear God, no!" Mr. Bluhm shook his head, "Everyone loved Jessie. She is...she...was...a wonderful woman."

"I'm sure she was Sir." Danny took a deep breath, "Mr. Bluhm. This is my card. If you can think of anything that would help us find her killer please call me."

"That's it?" Mr. Bluhm asked, "A card. An I'm sorry. We'll  _try_ to catch him. You have no idea who this guy is, do you? Not by the way you talk about  _trying_ to catch him."

"We're doing everything we can to find him." Beaz said.

"Detective, if it was your wife, you'd have found her by now. You'd have found the killer." He lashed out in anger at the world, "But it's not. So it's just a job for you. It's not your wife who you have to bury." Mr. Bluhm cried, "I think you should go. Find the person that killed my wife. We deserve better. She deserved better. You should go." He ushered the detectives out of the door slamming it shut to deal with his grief alone.

Danny frowned hating that he couldn't save Jessica Bluhm. He thought about her husband's words. Danny didn't know what he'd do if it was Linda. He didn't know if he'd be able to breathe if she wasn't alive. They'd been together for so long now. Danny wasn't sure how he'd be able to survive without her. And if his fear was even a fraction what Linda felt every time he went to work, Danny could understand why she called him once a tour to check in. He prayed they'd make it in time for the next victim. He just didn't know when they'd find out who she was.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Danny." Linda whispered in her sleep, "Danny." She was in the middle of a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from, "No...Danny...Don't..." Linda rolled over her hand hitting against her husband's chest, "Danny." She whined.

Danny heard his wife moving around and cracked an eye open. He sat up when he saw her tossing and turning, tears at the corners of her eyes, while calling for him, "Babe." Danny said, "Hey. Linda. Wake up." Danny pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Shh. It's okay. Wake up."

Linda shot up in bed with her hand over her chest, gasping for air as her eyes popped open. Danny sat up beside her putting his hand on her back not entirely sure if she was fully awake or not, "Danny." She breathed.

"You okay?" He asked, "Linda, look at me." Danny watched her try to catch her breath. Linda nodded her head, "I need you to talk to me." Danny requested needing more from her to make sure she was alright.

"I'm good Babe." Linda looked over at him, "I'm okay." She still felt as if she was out of breath.

Danny rubbed her back up and down, "Okay." He said softly.

"You should go back to sleep. I just need a few minutes." Linda slipped out of bed and threw on her robe.

Danny frowned watching his wife leave their bedroom. Something must have stuck with her for her not to be able to lay back down. Danny sighed knowing there wasn't much he could do for her, but that wasn't going to stop him. Danny got out of bed following Linda downstairs while she made herself a cup of tea. Linda walked around the kitchen without a word. Danny leaned against the counter out of her way.

"I hate nightmares like that one." Linda talked quietly, "The fear still lingers after I'm up." She mixed some honey into her tea, "And no matter how many versions of it I have, it's really the same thing. I watch you get hurt, can't do anything, then watch you die. The same thing. Over and over. It's like I wake up with my heart hurting because of the stupid nightmare." Linda took a deep breath, "And I know you're fine. You're here. I know it. As soon as I wake up I know it's not real. But it takes a few more minutes for my heart not to break anymore." She explained. Linda walked over to the couch and sat down, "You know, when you were working construction I didn't have these dreams." Linda teased.

Danny sat beside his wife putting an arm around her, "I'm okay." He promised.

"I know. I just need a few minutes to remember it was all a nightmare." Linda leaned her head against Danny's shoulder, "Do me a favor though?"

"Sure." Danny kissed her cheek.

"Don't get hurt tomorrow. I don't want to have deja vu." She said, "Dont make this particular dream come true."

"I will do my very best." Danny said, "I'll be just fine." He rubbed her shoulder softly as she sipped her tea. Halfway though she'd started dozing off leaning against him. Danny steered his wife up to their room. Lying bck down hoping this was the only interupption of the night.

* * *

The following day was filled with work, school, kids, and Linda being asked to work late that night to close the office. They'd just started extended hours once a week and the nurse that was supposed to be there, had called out sick. Once she arranged child care Linda took the shift. It was only till eight at night and Erin was going over to watch the kids so Sean wasn't alone with Grace, Faith, and Sam.

"Danny. It's  _one_ shift." Linda sighed into the phone. She'd called Danny after the fact and was now listening to him be overprotective about her working at night.

"Linda, there's a murderer on the streets." Danny tried to explain.

"That you're looking for. And I have faith in you as my husband and as a detective to figure it out and catch this guy. Until then, I'm working till eight, Erin is staying with the kids, I'll see you when you get home because I know I'll be home before you." Linda multi-tasked, talking to Danny and typing into her work computer.

"Just be careful. Please." Danny sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this argument.

"You too." Linda replied, "I love you. I'll call when I'm out."

"Love you too." Danny ended the phone call.

Linda put her phone back in her scrub pocket while she pulled the next chart up. She walked to the waiting room, "Julius McKellen?" She called out. Linda watched a large, muscular man walk up. He was wearing dog tags around his neck and a t-shirt that said Army across the front, "Follow me." She smiled warmly. Linda took the man to the examination room, "What's the problem today Mr. McKellen?" She asked.

"Sergeant." He smiled, "It's stupid. I got into this bar fight. Guy got me with some glass. Looks clean but thought I should get it looked at." The man pointed to his arm with dried blood on it still.

"Sorry, Sergeant." Linda smiled knowing how Danny also corrected people who called him Mr. Reagan, "My husband does that same thing. Only it's Detective." She grinned, "Let's take a look." She took a pair of latex gloves out of the box, adjusting her wedding ring as she put the gloves on.

"I always wondered how women can wear gloves with wedding rings." He smiled warmly.

"It took a little while getting used to but it's easy now." Linda replied.

"How long you been married?" He inquired.

"We just celebrated twenty-two years about a month ago." She checked the wounds on his arms.

"Wow. You don't hear that too often these days." Julius said, "Congrats."

"Thanks." Linda cleaned his arm, "Well I figure after five kids and almost twenty-five years of being together, it's worth keeping him around." Linda joked, "Sergeant McKellen, you need a few stitches here but everything looks pretty good."

"Okay. Thanks." Julius nodded his head, "Five kids? There's no way you have five kids." He flirted.

Linda giggled, "That we do. Three boys, two girls." Linda stitched up the few deeper cuts and bandaged the others, "Okay. You're all done, Sergeant." 

"Thank you very much, Nurse...." He held ou this hand to shake hers.

"Reagan." Linda shook his hand, "You can take this to the front desk and they will sign you out." She showed him the way back out to the waiting room where the desk was.

The rest of Linda's shift passed by slowly. By the time eight rolled around she was exhausted. Linda walked to her car with her cell phone in hand. As she crossed the parking lot she thought she heard someone behind her but when she looked there was no one there. A few more steps and she was sure she heard footsteps crinkle the leaves on the ground. But again no one was there. The hair on the back of Linda's neck stood up. She felt as if someone was watching her. Linda walked quickly to her car. Just because she didn't see anyone, she wasn't naive enough to think no one was there. Once safely inside her car, Linda turned the key. She frowned when it wouldn't start. A few more tries and Linda finally called Danny.

"Reagan." He answered not looking at the name first.

"Reagan." She replied back with a smirk.

"What's up Babe?" Danny grinned hearing his wife's voice.

Linda sighed, "Any idea why the Yukon won't start?"

Danny thought for a moment, "No. Where are you? Are you alright?" He asked hoping she was somewhere safe and not the side of the road somewhere.

"Work parking lot. I can't get it to start." Linda put Danny on speakerphone, "Listen." She turned the key only to hear the engine attempt to start but failing.

"Alright. Sit tight. I'll be there soon to see what I can do." Danny told her.

"Thank you." Linda smiled into the phone. She placed the phone on the dashboard and leaned back in her seat hoping Danny would get there sooner rather than later.

A half hour later Danny pulled up beside her in the sedan which meant he was probably headed back to work once Linda was home safe. Danny walked up to the driver's side door, "Sorry, that took longer than I wanted it too." Danny kissed his wife, "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Linda popped the hood to the SUV.

Danny walked to the front of the car, "Oh. Well this is why." He carefully fixed the battery. It looked like someone tried to replace it but never put it back in the right way, "Try it again." Danny said. He smiled as the car started right up, "Battery popped out. Must be a screw loose in the compartment that holds it in. I'll look more at it tomorrow and check it out." Danny lowered the hood. He walked back to the driver's door, "I'll follow you home but then I've got to get back to work. We're still looking for this guy and we don't know who his next target is." Danny told her.

Linda kissed her husband, "I think I can make it home. It's only fifteen minutes." Linda said, "Besides the sooner you go back to work, the sooner you get this guy, the sooner you're home." She kissed him again, "Thank you for fixing the car."

"Call when you're home." Danny said, not leaving room for negotiating.

"Call when you're  _on_ the way home." Linda teased.

"I love you." Danny kissed his wife once again. He subconsciously checked her seatbelt before shutting her door.

"Love you more." She grinned. 

"Love you most." Danny walked back to his car. He watched Linda pull out of the parking lot and make a left to head home while he took a right to go back to work. He wished the DNA would come back soon. They needed a break to find this guy before he selected his next victim.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

A week went by with no leads but no missing women. Danny was hoping they'd figure it out soon. Right now he had the night off. Linda was getting herself ready to go out on a Friday night with Erin, "You're going out with my sister, wearing that?" Danny sat on the bed while he watched Linda walk around the room getting dressed. Erin was invited to a co-workers birthday at a club in the meatpacking district. Erin had invited Linda to go as well, not wanting to be there alone all night long. Besides, she and Linda hadn't had a girls night out in a while. They were due for some time to hang out together.

"What's wrong with it?" Linda wasn't sure about the dress she was wearing. She hadn't worn it in a long time. She forgot how her body changed after her pregnancy with the twins. Linda smoothed her hands down the sides of the dress. She grinned when Danny walked towards her.

"Nothing is wrong with it. You look amazing." Danny slid her necklace on her neck clasping it for her, "You are so beautiful." Danny pressed a kiss to her neck, "You sure you want to go out? Not just stay in with me?" Danny's hands wound around her body.

"You think it looks that good?" Linda wasn't sure if the cut was showing too much cleavage but she really did like the color of it.

"I think if I wasn't already married to you, I'd be the first guy wanting your number." Danny pressed himself against his wife, "You're so sexy."

Linda blushed, "You sure know how to make a girl smile." Linda tilted her head to kiss her husband, "You really like this dress, huh?"

"I really like you." Danny corrected her.

"MOM! AUNT ERIN IS HERE!" Sean yelled up the stairs.

"C'mon. Down. You can jump me when I get home." Linda turned in her husband's arms.

"Trust me. I'm planning on it." Danny quipped. Linda shook her head as he followed her down the stairs knowing he was probably staring at her butt.

"Wow, Erin. Nice skirt." Linda complimented her sister.

"Dad would not like that skirt." Danny shook his head, "That's a little short Sis."

"It's supposed to be short." Erin smiled.

"I'm surprised he hasn't said he's going to follow us around all night." Linda laughed.

"No. Him and Dad only did that to me when I was dating." Erin teased.

"Are you going to do that when I go out with Amanda tomorrow night?" Sean sighed at his father.

Danny started to say something when Erin spoke first, "Sean, I can guarantee he's already put her through the system and her whole family to make sure no one had any ties to any crimes and if he's not following you, Grandpa will be." 

Danny tousled Sean's hair, "It's easier now. I can just track his cell phone." Danny grinned.

"You track my phone?" Sean gasped.

"Don't worry honey. He tracks Jack too." Linda kissed her son's cheek, "You ready?" She asked Erin.

"Yeah." Linda nodded her head, "We should go before Danny makes us change or sends a squad car to watch us." She teased her husband.

"Be careful. There's still a murderer loose." He told them both.

"Still haven't found that guy?" Erin asked.

"Working on it. DNA needed to be run again because it came back inconclusive." Danny explained.

"It's okay. I brought my gun." Erin smiled.

"Seriously Erin?!" While Linda knew Erin had a gun she didn't expect her to have it with her to go to a co-workers birthday party.

"Yeah. A big bad guy on the street. That's what a conceal and carry permit is for." Erin said, "Let's go."

"Love you." Linda kissed Danny sweetly.

"Love you. Be careful." He told her protectively.

"Don't worry Detective. I'll have her home long before she turns into a pumpkin." Erin laughed making her way to the car. With one last kiss, Linda followed her sister-in-law out to the car for a fun night out.

* * *

 

Linda laughed hysterically, "That's so funny! I can't believe Danny never told me that story!" She laughed at Erin telling childhood stories about Danny.

"He was in  _so_ much trouble! Mom was so mad at him for ruining her good tablecloth. Danny and Joe had extra chores for a month!" Erin laughed

"And he got so mad at the boys when Jack tried to convince Sean he could fly like Peter Pan if he threw dirt on him." Linda laughed remembering how Danny yelled at the boys for the whole incident when Sean was only five.

"Well, you always want your kids to do better than you did besides, I remeber you two in high school. You weren't so innocent all the time." Erin teased.

"We were crazy in love. Even back then." Linda reminiced.

"Yeah. I always said the two of you were meant to be together." Erin grinned.

"Nurse Reagan?!" A man walked up to her and Erin, "Wow! Your husband let you out of the house in that!?" 

Linda recognized her patient from earlier that week, "Sergeant McKellen!" Linda smiled, "How are you?" She asked.

"Good. Arms healing nicely. Thank you." He said.

"This is my sister-in-law, Erin. Erin this is a patient of mine from earlier this week, Sergeant McKellen." Linda introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." He shook Erin's hand politely.

"Likewise." Erin looked him up and down. He was certainly attractive. She could tell he cared a lot about his appearance. Even his clothes looked expensive and well taken care of.

"Let me buy you ladies the next round of drinks." He waved at the bartender for them.

"No. You don't have to do do that." Linda objected. She was shut down by Erin who was completely accepting of free drinks from a handsome man.

"So what brings two beautiful women out on a Friday night. Seriously, I'm surprised your husband didn't lock you up with that dress on tonight. Just. Wow! And you with that skirt. You both look amazing." Julius smiled.

"Thank you." Erin and Linda both said.

"It's actually a co-workers birthday party. We just slipped away for a few minutes." Erin informed him.

"Sounds like the party isn't what you expected?" Julius sipped the beer he'd ordered.

"We're two moms out for the night. Partying isn't really the scene anymore." Linda smiled.

"Sounds about right. Ladies, I will leave you two for the evening. Have a good night. Enjoy the drinks." He said as the bartender placed their free ones down, "Goodnight Nurse Reagan." Julius kissed the back of her hand then Erin's before leaving.

"He's cute." Erin noted.

"Yeah. He's pretty good looking." Linda giggled, "You can  _not_ tell Danny I said that." Linda sipped her drink.

"So he can shoot me? No thanks." Erin laughed.

"If he can look at all sorts of girls all the time while working just because they are _there_ , then I can ogle the  _one_ hot guy that comes into the practice." Linda defended herself.

Erin burst into laughter, "I agree! It's that whole look but don't touch rule."

"Oh, I plan on doing a lot of touching my husband when I get home." Linda took the last sip of her drink before ordering another.

"Okay. No more alcohol for you. I don't need details." Erin giggled feeling pretty tipsy herself.

"We have five kids. Did you think we were celibate?" Linda teased.

Erin laughed, "One of us needs to be soberer to drive or we're going to end up in the subway home." 

"Okay." Linda nodded her head, "We have a few hours still. We should eat something." Linda suggested, "Those wings look good." She pointed to a table that had ordered.

"Let's do it." Erin agreed. The two women ordered some food and non-alcoholic drinks. When the night was over and they were ready to go home Erin dropped Linda off. Waiting until she got in the door before leaving to go home.

Linda locked the house up and walked up to her bedroom to shower and change. She walked into her bedroom quietly so she didn't wake anyone up.

"How was your night?" Danny looked up from the book he was reading.

"Fun." Linda stood in front of the dresser to take off her jewlery, "It's been a long time since I went for dancing, dinner, and drinks."

Danny smiled, "I'm glad you had a good time." Danny put his book down on his nightstand. He walked over to his wife, "You look like you had a lot of fun."

"That might be the alcohol." Linda giggled. She saw the worry flash across Danny's face, "Erin's soberer. She's fine to drive." Linda said quickly so her husband wouldn't worry about his sister driving while intoxicated, "Can you unzip this?" Linda turned her back to Danny so he could unzip her dress.

"I would be happy to." Danny slowly unzipped the dress letting it pool at her feet, "I don't need to hurt anyone do I?" He traced over his name tattooed on her body.

"Nope." Linda blushed, "Thank you." She turned to kiss Danny's lips, "I'm going to take a shower." 

"Me too." Danny pinched her butt playfully.

"I'm not sober enough to have enough balance for that." Linda laughed as Danny led her to their bathroom.

"As long as you don't end up with a concussion like that one time when we were engaged." Danny smirked.

Linda snorted with laughter, "That was not a fun story to tell to the ER doctor." 

Danny turned on the hot water, "It's okay. I'll just hold you tighter tonight." Danny pulled his wife into his arms, "You're beautiful." He kissed her lips.

Linda smiled, "I love you." Linda let Danny show her exactly how beautiful he thought she was through the rest of the evening. All the worries of the most recent case momentarily forgotten in their own private bubble hidden away from the world. Tomorrow would be another day to catch a murderer. But tonight Danny just wanted to be thankful for his wife. And show her exactly what she meant to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday morning found Danny at work. The DNA had come back with a positive match. Sean went to a friends house down the street for the day while Linda stayed home and played with Grace, Faith, and Sam. She planned on cooking for most of the day. Danny had been working hard the last few weeks. Linda was preparing the chicken to marinate for the day when the doorbell rang. Linda placed the knife she was using in the sink and washed her hands. She made it to the door when it rang the second time. Linda peeked through the peephole. Seeing a UPS truck outside she assumed they'd gotten a package. She just couldn't remember what it was.

"Hi." Linda smiled as she opened the door, "Sergeant." She said in surprise. Standing before her in a UPS uniform was Sergeant McKellen.

"Wow. Small world!" He smiled, "This is my day job." He held up the package.

"When you're not getting into bar fights?" She asked.

"Pretty much." He laughed, "This is heavy. Do you want me to put it inside for you?"

Linda shook her head feeling slightly uneasy. After all, he was still a strange man, "You can just put it here. My husband will bring it in later." Linda pointed to the front step.

"He's not home? Aww. It's a beautiful day out. I'm sure the whole family would enjoy it together. That's a shame he's not home to share it with you." Julius said.

"He's NYPD so he's busy at random times. So it's just kids and me today." Linda said not realizing how she'd just screwed up.

"Good. That makes it so much easier for me." Julius took a step closer.

"Easier?" Linda didn't have time to react. She felt him stick a needle in her neck and cover her mouth. She tried to fight the darkness that fell but it was no use.

Julius didn't look back as he slammed the door shut locking it behind him. He dragged Linda to the truck tossing her limp body on the floor as he drove off not caring that three small children were now left alone inside the house.

* * *

Danny sat at his desk with Beaz across from him, "Reagan. You find anything on this guy yet?" She asked. The DNA had come back to an ex-member of the military. Sergeant Julius McKellen. He'd been dishonorably discharged. He lost his wife and children in a horrific accident that made him cold and angry. When he beat a fellow soldier in a bar fight he was kicked out of the military. It had been his third strike and they were tired of dealing with him.

Danny and Beaz were trying to find anything they could that would help them find this guy. With his training, he was good at hiding. There were no security cameras that caught the man around the victim's homes or where they worked or even where they were buried. Danny was getting more frustrated by the minute. He wasn't prepared for the frantic phone call he was about to get.

* * *

Sean walked home after a few hours of video games to get ready for his big date with Amanda. They were going to get pizza and then to see a movie. Sean couldn't wait to take her out. He'd liked her for a long time. The first date was important. He had to make a good impression. When Sean walked up to the front door he could hear crying inside. Both twins were screaming and Grace was yelling.

"MOMMY! DADDY! TAWN! DAK!" She screamed over and over again, "MOMMY! DADDY!"

Sean quickly unlocked the door wondering what was wrong, "Hey! Grace! What's wrong?!" He dropped his knees to pick up his distraught sister. Sean looked around to see the twins in the playpen. Both with full diapers and crying. Grace had wet herself with no adult to help her go potty.

"MOMMY! DADDY! DAK! TAWN!" Grace cried.

"Shh. It's okay Grace. I'm here. Where's Mommy?" Sean hugged his sister tight despite her urine soaked clothes, "MOM!? MOM!?" Sean yelled for his mother, "It's okay Grace. Everything is going to be okay. Where's Mommy?"

"BYE BYE! MOMMY BYE BYE!" Grace sobbed.

"Okay. I'm going to call Mommy." Sean said not sure what happened. His mom's keys and purse were still at the front table where she usually kept them and he saw her car in the driveway. Sean pulled out his phone to call his mom. He hugged Grace tighter when he heard his mom's phone ring from the floor behind the front door, "It's time to call Daddy." Sean held his little sister tight knowing something really bad had to have happened.

"DAD!" Sean yelled the second his father picked up, "Mom's gone! Grace and the twins were alone! Mom's gone!" Sean yelled over and over.

"Sean? Sean! Slow down! What? She's gone?! What do you mean she's gone?!" Danny's heart stopped beating.

"EAT! EAT! MOMMY BYE BYE!" Grace yelled loudly.

"I-I don't know! I just got home! The kids were screaming inside. Grace is soaking wet. The twins peed through their diapers. No one is here! She's gone, Dad! She's gone!" Sean started to get even more upset, "Dad! I don't know what to do! What do I do?!"

Danny took a deep breath to keep his own fear at bay while he spoke to his son, "Keep talking to me. It's okay. Are they hurt?!" Danny stood up from his desk grabbing his gun and jacket.

"No! I don't think so! Grace is saying she's hungry and they all need to be cleaned but I think they are okay." Sean's voice cracked as he spoke. He was terrified of what could have happened.

"Sean. You're doing good. Okay. Just breathe, alright?" Danny tried to calm down his son, "It's going to be okay. What did the house look like when you came in?" Danny asked praying there was no blood around.

"Locked up. Um...It was like normal. Nothing weird. Mom's phone is on the floor but all her stuff is here. E-Even the car." Sean looked around for a clue to help his dad out.

"Anything out of place?" Danny asked.

"No. Nothing. No. It's normal." Sean shook his head, "There's a box on the front step but it's just a box from Amazon. But mail came earlier. And-and the house was locked." He said.

"Alright. Don't touch the box. Don't touch anything. I'm coming. I'm coming. You're doing great Sean-O. Just stay with your siblings. I'm coming." Danny ran out of the precinct with Beaz hot on his heels not having a clue what was going on.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

When Linda awoke she was groggy from the drugs. She opened her eyes. Linda looked around. She could move her head but not her hands. They were tied above her head while she knelt on the floor. Linda couldn't pull her legs forward either. Her feet were tied behind her. There was one long rope connecting her ankles to her wrists keeping her from moving. Through the dim light, Linda could see a set of stairs off in the distance. A lone bulb flickered above her head. It was a cold, damp, cement room. Linda assumed it was a basement from the way the windows were so close to the ground. Linda's mouth was duct taped closed preventing her from being able to scream for help as she saw feet walk but on the ground above. Linda closed her eyes. Danny would save her. He wouldn't let her die. Danny was coming. She'd always teased him about being married to a hero. But in truth, she knew he was one. He was her hero. He'd save her. He had to save her. Danny was coming. Linda just had to survive until he rescued her.

* * *

Danny Reagan hadn't driven home that quickly in his life. He had briefed Beaz on the way and they'd called every unit nearby to start searching for his wife. To get to his house to check on his kids. So someone was there. When Danny walked in plain clothes two female officers were sitting in at the dining room table with Grace, Faith, and Sam.

"Sean!" Danny ran over to his older son who was crying while sitting on the couch. Danny hugged him tight, "It's okay Sean-O. It's okay. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay Dad. I'm okay." Sean clung to his father.

"It's alright." Danny hugged him tightly.

"DADDY!" Grace yelled when she saw her daddy walk through the door.

"Coming, Ladybug." Danny hugged his son again, "I'll be right back. Beaz." Danny pointed to Sean wanting her to sit with him.

"Hey, Sean." Beaz put an arm around her.

Danny walked into the dining room where the officers were feeding the smaller kids, "Detective Reagan, I'm Officer Pugliese and this is my partner Officer Grimlock. We heard the call over the radio on our way out of the precinct and came straight here. I hope you don't mind. We gave them all a bath and brought food." The smaller, younger officer said, "Between the two of us, we have five kids. We thought we could at least help with this."

Danny hugged Grace tight, "Thank you." Danny held her close, "I know Ladybug. I know. I want Mommy too." He kissed all of his kids and hugged them close, "Is everyone okay? My kids?" Danny held Grace tight as she cried.

"They seem fine. No bruises or anything. Just upset and dirty and hungry. This guy over here hasn't stopped eating." Officer Pugliese said, "They seem perfectly fine Detective."

"Okay. Okay." Danny took a deep breath.

"Danny!" Jamie's voice boomed trough the house.

"Uncle Jamie!" Sean hugged his uncle close.

"Hey, kid." Jamie wrapped his arms around his nephew tight, "It's alright Sean. I hear we should all be proud of you."

"Proud?" Sean sniffled. He didn't feel like he did anything. He was almost a man and here he was crying in front of all these cops, his uncle, and his father.

"Yeah. Proud. It takes a man to see a situation like what you walked into and call for help. Never forget what Grandpa used to tell me, crying doesn't mean a man is weak. It means you have a heart. And every cop in here, every Reagan, even your dad, is proud of you for handling the situation like you did." Jamie hugged his nephew, "Now why don't you go sit back down while I talk to your dad for a minute. Okay?" Jamie led Sean to the couch next to Beaz before going to see Danny in the other room, "Hey Danny." Jamie hugged his brother, "What can I do?"

"Jamie." Danny hugged him back, "She's gone, Jamie. She's gone." 

"I know. But we're going to get her back. Any leads?" Jamie asked.

"I just got here. Checked on the kids first." Danny shook his head.

"DAD!?" Jack yelled. He'd just driven down from college to a sea of blue in front of his house, "DAD?!" Jack ran through the house, "What happened?! Where's Mom?!"

"Jack." Danny hugged him, "I need you to pack up your brothers and sister. You and Sean take them to Grandpas. Right now." Danny said.

"What happened?! Is Mom okay?!" Jack picked Sam up from his high chair.

"Everything will be fine. I just need you to take them. You and Sean. Mom and I need you two to watch over them. Grandpa and Pop will keep you all safe." Danny told his oldest.

"Yeah, Dad. I got it." Jack nodded his head before taking Sam with him upstairs to start packing a bag for each of the kids.

"Let's talk to Sean." Danny walked into the living room, sitting on the coffee table across from his son, "Sean, you okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm good." Sean replied.

"Okay. I need you to tell me everything you remember. Even if you think it's a stupid detail. We don't have any clue who took your Mom so we need to figure it out. What time did you come home?" Danny asked.

"Right before I called you. Four-thirty-ish." Sean said.

"What did you hear?" Danny jotted down notes the best he could with Grace still clinging to him.

"I heard them screaming from outside. When I stood on the steps next to the door. I could hear all three of them crying. So I tried to open the door but it was locked. I unlocked it and as soon as I came in I picked up Grace. She was so scared. Dad, she was shaking and red. She looked like she'd been alone all day. She was wet and everyone smelled. The twins were dirty and wet from their diapers not being changed and Grace had peed all over. She kept saying sorry and point to the bathroom. I don't think she could do it alone. She was crying that she wanted to eat. The twins were so hungry." Sean looked down, "I don't know how long they were alone for."

"What time did you leave this morning?" Danny asked trying to keep his calm.

"Not till almost eleven. Mom was going to make lunch for me before I left but I said I was going to eat over at Billy's house. So she went back to getting dinner ready. Some peach chicken thing she wanted to marinate or something. I remember her saying it was something you liked and she could pack it for you if you were working." Sean tried to think over every detail.

"Her peach balsamic chicken. It's one of your mom's go to's when I'm working a hard case. I can eat it at any temperature." Danny said, "So she was getting dinner ready. Did you brother and sisters eat yet?"

Sean shook his head, "No. She said she'd feed them after she was done since I wasn't eating anyway. Then I left."

"Was the alarm set when you came home?" Danny asked.

"No. Just the door locked." Sean thought.

Beaz looked over, "Sean, did the mail come before you left or after you came home?"

"After. That box was there too when I came home." Sean pointed to the box UPS had dropped off.

"Did you open it? Move it? Touch it?" Jamie asked.

"I moved it out of the way to get inside faster." Sean said, "Why?"

"I'll check it out." Jamie said.

"That means someone was here between the time you left and the time you came home. Maybe they saw something or heard something. It could give us a witness." Danny said, "You did good Sean. You did so well. You and Jack are going to take Grace, Faith, and Sam to Grandpa's and stay there. I don't want you alone. I want you all safe. Okay?" 

"Okay, Dad. Are you going to find Mom? Is she going to be okay?" Sean asked.

"I'm going to bring her home." Danny kissed his son's cheek, "Go get your stuff." He ordered his son.

Sean nodded his head and went down to his room to get a bag together. Jack came down the stairs with a small suitcase for the girls and backpack for Sam, "Grace, you want to go to Grandpa's?" Jack asked trying to help pry her from her father's arms.

"No! Daddy!" Grace yelled, "Daddy!"

"Shh. It's okay Ladybug." Danny held her tight, "Get Sam and Faith in the car. I'll work on Grace." Danny told his oldest child.

"Danny! There's nothing in here." Beaz said looking at the box, "Nothing that will help us. Was this something she ordered or is this odd?"

Danny looked over the contents of the box, "That's stuff she ordered a few days ago." Danny said double checking the packing slip, "But I can find out what time it was dropped off." He said seeing how she used their Amazon account to order with. Danny shifted Grace in his arm to pull out his phone. He logged in and looked up their recent orders, "It says delivered at two-fifty-seven." Danny said, "Sean left at eleven and came back at four-thirty. That gave whoever took her five and a half hours to do it in. If this person was here at two-fifty-seven, they had to have heard the kids crying or Linda was still here." Danny assumed, "We need to find the driver of this truck."

"I'll follow the kids to Dads and make sure he knows what's going on. Then just tell me what to do." Jamie said.

"Call me when you're done. Grace. Do you want to ride in the police car with Uncle Jamie?" Danny asked, "Go on. It will be fun." Danny kissed her head. Grace nodded her head not wanting to let go of her Daddy but also wanting to ride in a real police car. Danny made sure each child was safe and secure before hugging them all. Promising to find their mother and watching them drive off with Jamie behind them and another car in front to keep them safe. He looked over at Beaz, "We need to find Linda. We need to hand the serial killer off to someone else."

"Danny. It can't be just me that thought of this." Beaz said carefully, "Jessica Bluhm and the others were taken the same way. Locked doors, packages left outside, and they are all moms of multiple kids. That fits Linda. And she's in the age range. What if he took her?"

"Then I'll kill him." Danny said without blinking an eye at his words, "We got an address on this guy?" Danny asked praying his partner was wrong.

"Yeah. Want to go pay him a visit?" Beaz asked.

Danny nodded his head, "Let's go." He thanked the officers that came to aid his family, locked up his house and left speeding down the street in his sedan. Whoever had his wife was going to pay. Danny Reagan would find his wife. He'd find whoever took her and they'd pray for jail over what Danny was going to do to them.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Danny stalked up the walkway to Sergent Julius McKellen's house.

"Reagan. We need him on something before you can kill him." Beaz reminded her partner.

Danny banged on the front door, "Police! OPEN UP!" Danny banged over and over, "POLICE!" He was about to knock again when the door swung open, "You Julius McKellen?" Danny asked.

"What do you want?" The tall lanky man asked.

"Are you Julius McKellen?" Beaz asked.

"No. Julius is my brother. What do you want?" He sipped the beer in his hands.

"Where can we find him?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. Probably out smoking pot somewhere. He was here a few days ago. Said he needed to sleep it off. I kicked him out when he started shooting up in my living room. What did he do now?" The man sighed.

"We have reason to believe he's been kidnapping women and murdering them." Beaz said.

"Not him. Sorry. Can't help you." The man tried to shut the door only to be stopped by Danny's arm.

"He has my  _wife!_ Where is he?!" Danny growled.

"Look. It's not him. I'm sorry about your wife but my brother is a drug addict and a major dick. Not a murderer. Come back with a warrant or something or leave me the fuck alone." He slammed the door on Danny and Beaz.

Danny punched the door in his anger, "Danny!" Beaz yelled, "If it's him, we know the pattern."

"Torture, rape, then kill. Yeah. So we hope that what happens? She only tortured? Or raped? What's the good option?" Danny spat angrily at his partner.

Beaz let him rip into her knowing he needed to blow off the steam, "We pray we get there before anything happens."

Danny walked back to the car with Beaz heading to the 54th precinct hoping they'd have some lead to follow. Danny picked up his phone the second it rang, "Reagan." He sighed not hearing his wife on the other end, "Yeah Dad...Just my kids safe...thanks." Danny ended the call, "My old man thinks I'm unstable." Danny said, "Said I need to be careful. Sending my kid brother to babysit. To make sure I don't cross a line."

"Danny. Can you blame him? He's looking out for you while you search for Linda." Beaz said.

"He doesn't need to worry about me crossing a line. I'm going to kill the son of a bitch. He touches one hair on her head I swear to God I'll kill him." Danny gripped the steering wheel as he drove.

* * *

Linda looked up as feet walked by the basement windows again. She shook in fear when the basement door was opened. She heard the creaking of the steps as someone walked down them. Linda looked at the man who took her.

"Hello, Linda." Julius crouched down in front of her, "How are you, my love?" He asked, "I'm sorry about these ropes. I know it's not comfortable. But it's the only way I can keep you from running." He flicked on more lights as he walked around the room. Linda's eyes widened at the blood stains on the ground. There was a dirty old mattress on the floor in a corner, ropes were strewn all over it. Linda shuddered not wanting to think about what could happen. She had to focus on Danny. He'd find her. He'd always swore he'd find her. He's always protected her. She closed her eyes trying to keep him on her mind. When she opened them she wished she kept them closed. Linda saw a metal table on the opposite end of the room. Attached to the table were various medical tools, scalpels, and needles.

"Do you see my exam table? You're going to get a closer look sooner than you think." Julius laughed. Linda looked up as the door slammed open

Linda looked up as the door slammed open, "Julius! What the Hell did I tell you?! I told you to leave the cop's wife alone! Now he's looking for her! You're so stupid! Now he's snooping around!"

"But she's beautiful. I couldn't pass it up. And she has five children. She can bear a child." Julius told his older brother, "Matt. I couldn't leave her behind. I love her."

Linda watched as a second man came into view, "Get this one done quick. If it works, then we change locations." Matt said. Linda looked back and forth between the two men trying to memorize anything she could about them, "What are you looking at bitch?" Matt slammed the palm of his hand across her cheek.

Linda cried out as the sting of his slap was felt across her face, "You'll learn to behave or end up like the rest." Matt threatened.

"It's okay my love. I'll kiss it and make it all better really soon." Julius sloppily kissed her cheek where his brother slapped her. Linda tried to pull away but Julius was holding her head with two hands, "The cop gone?" Julius asked Matt.

"For now. I think he will be back though. We should break her in so she doesn't make a sound when he comes back." Matt picked up a long leather whip, "Let's start by playing a game called how long will it take to make you scream?" He grinned evilly. Linda watched with wide horror filled eyes as he flicked the whip at her. She closed her eyes and prayed Danny would find her. That Danny would rescue her. With every lash, she screamed in pain. Danny still on her mind as she passed out from the intensity of the whipping.

* * *

"Any word on the UPS truck?" Danny asked.Beaz we have to find her." Danny paced around, "If he took her we have ten days." Danny worried that the

"Yeah. It's our guy. Julius McKellen." Beaz nodded her head.

"He's got her. Oh, God. He's got Linda." Danny couldn't breathe. He couldn't lose his wife. Not like this, "Beaz we have to find her." Danny paced around, "If he took her we have ten days." Danny worried that the timeline would be changed if McKellen caught onto them. He needed to find his wife before it was too late.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next time Linda woke up she felt pain all over her body. She opened her eyes to darkness. It was dark outside. It reminded her of what it looked like when Danny came home in the middle of the night. Linda took a deep breath through her nose. She wished she could breathe better. The tape around her mouth was dry. She closed her eyes as a few tears fell. She saw her clothes shredded up from the whipping. She wanted to go home. She wanted Danny. Linda closed her eyes and tried to rest praying that when she woke up she'd be rescued. She was unprepared for what would happen, it would only be the first part of her nightmare.

* * *

For days Linda was in and out of consciousness. She'd been whipped a second time, hit with a baseball bat for trying to kick one of the men when they untied her feet to move her, poked with more needles containing medication that made her sleepy. Linda hadn't been able to keep track of time or days. Every waking thought was of Danny. And how she prayed he'd find her alive. Then the prayer changed to finding her body. She was sure she was going to die if he didn't get there soon. When Linda woke up the rain was pelting the small rectangular windows. The temperature in the basement had dropped and she was freezing. She could feel goosebumps all over her body. She slowly realized she was lying flat on her back, spread eagle, on the metal examination table. Straps held her down with one across her head, her waist, her chest, both arms, and legs. She couldn't move. Linda curled her toes and fingers to move her circulation around. Linda tried to look over as the door opened again.

"My love!" Julius walked down the steps, "Hello. You look beautiful. I see you got some sleep. How do you feel?" He walked over to the table, "We have to just do a quick examination to make sure you're okay." He slipped on a latex glove and started peeling the tattered remnants of her clothes off her. Slowly he stripped Linda until she was fully nude in front of him. Linda screamed for him to stop. Begged him to stop touching her. But he didn't listen. Her screams were muffled by the silver tape across her mouth.

"It's okay my love. We just need to exam you before we get married. Then we can consummate our marriage and if you don't bear a child then I'll have to find another wife." He roughly shoved his fingers inside her doing a thorough vaginal exam.

Linda's mind flashed back to her childhood when her uncle assaulted her. Linda screamed with the tape over her mouth pleading for him to stop. When he was done he took the glove off, "There. That wasn't so bad was it?" Linda cried feeling more violated than she had in so many years. Linda prayed that Danny would save her. That Danny would get to her. Linda watched as Julius walked around to her with a syringe in his hands, "Just something to help you sleep." He smiled as he injected her. Linda tried to fight but darkness overcame her quickly.

* * *

Danny Reagan hadn't sleep since the moment his wife was taken a little over four days ago. He'd barely eaten. He had ever person he knew trying to find Linda. Erin was waking judges up and interrupting them as she pushed for a warrant to search the McKellen address. His brother may have said he wasn't there now but he was there before and that still may hold clues. Jamie was searching any security camera in the area that could have caught the UPS truck that delivered to Danny and Linda's house.

"Danny. I think I got something!" Jamie shouted, "Look! The truck has GPS. He never turned it off. He went from your house to the McKellen house with no stops in between. He was there for two hours then dropped the truck off at the yard. That's enough for a warrant."

"Get ESU, and a bus on standby. If it looks good we raid the place." Danny said. On the ride there Danny had to calm himself down while he drove. He needed to go in with a clear head. It was day three. He knew that by now she'd be hurt. He prayed she wasn't raped yet. But he couldn't be sure until he saw her. But he knew she'd be hurt.

When they drove up to the house Danny was the first one to enter.

"POLICE! GET DOWN! POLICE!" He yelled as they executed the raid, "LINDA!" Danny screamed for his wife, "LINDA!"

"Danny! Upstairs!" Beaz pointed up the stairs when they saw a shadow.

Danny, Jamie, and Beaz ran up the stairs with ESU. When they got up there they didn't find a person. What they did find however, were answers. There were two rooms at the end of the hall. One clearly set up as a honeymoon suite complete with roses and a mini-fridge with non-alcoholic champagne. The second room, a nursery. Pale yellow walls with baby animals on the border. A pristine crib sat in the middle of the room. No sign it had ever actually been used.

Danny shook his head, "She's not here." He took a deep breath, "Where the Hell is she?"

"Danny does this look familiar to you?" Beaz picked up a photo of Julius and a woman dressed in a white wedding dress eerily similar to the other women.

"He's finding brides." Danny started putting the pieces together, "That's why they have kids. So he knows they  _can_ have kids. He's trying to make his own family again." Danny felt the room spin, "And he has  _my_ Linda. Oh God. We need to find him." Danny walked out of the room ready to do anything to find Linda.

 


	11. Chapter 11

When Linda woke up again she could see more feet walking around outside. It was dark out but not dark as in the middle of the night. She thought she might be able to see a bit of sun. But she didn't know if it was coming up or going down. Linda looked down at her body. She knew she had changed positions since the last time she was awake. She looked down horrified. She was wearing a crisp, white wedding dress. She didn't know what to think. She prayed she'd be saved soon. Linda noticed her arms and legs weren't tied up. She tried to move them, she tried to run but her body wouldn't move. She could barely lift her head. Her only thought before blacking out again was for her husband to find her.

* * *

It was pitch black out when she woke up lying on the rotting mattress. She saw the two men walk over to her, "Hello my bride." Julius smiled, "You look ravishing." He laid down beside her. Again Linda tried to move but her body was frozen, "I do, take you to be my wife. And shall you not bear a child I will send you to God to become an angel. Just as you are in my eyes right now." Julius kissed Linda's cheek. She couldn't hold it in. Linda sobbed as his lips touched her body. She tried to scream. She tried to yell but the tape on her mouth kept her quiet, "Don't panic. That paralytic I gave you will wear off. You're not paralyzed. I just needed time to consummate our marriage. In the eyes of God. You're my wife." Julius pushed up the bottom of her skirt before raping her. Linda shut her eyes tight praying for him to be done. What she didn't realize at the time was that this was the part of the ritual Julius and Matt shared. Linda screamed until she couldn't breathe. Cried until there were no more tears. Until finally she blacked out from hours of sexual assault. Each man taking turns back and forth with her limp body.

* * *

As day four turned to day five, then six, Danny Reagan became more and more irate. They'd searched the house top to bottom with no sign of Linda. They had officers sitting on it in case someone showed back up but no one had been there. Danny paced back and forth. He didn't know what to do. Jack and Sean were terrified that their mother was dead. Grace, Faith, and Sam kept asking for Mommy and Daddy. Danny wasn't able to be with them. He needed to find Linda. Jamie worked day and night following every lead that came in. Beaz hadn't gone home since they started the search. Frank had put every officer on alert for the men Danny was hunting telling them to do whatever it takes to get Linda home safely. Even Henry went to see some guys from the old days who had ties with the mobs and gangs on the streets asking his allies for help finding his granddaughter. Erin was getting search warrants like they were candy from anyone she could hustle one from. But still, no Linda.

Danny Reagan didn't give up. He'd grown up learning that if you believe in something you never stop fighting for it. No matter what. And he believed in Linda. He believed in his wife. In her ability to survive. In their marriage being stronger than the sick bastard that took her. He believed in himself and his skills to find her. There was never going to be a day that would go by that he would stop fighting.

"Anything?" Danny asked Beaz. Pleading with her to have something to help find Linda.

Beaz shook her head, "Nothing. They don't use credit cards, they aren't on security cameras, there's nothing that shows where they'd be other than that house. And we've searched it. We've had CSU crawl all over it. Nothing."

Danny sighed as his phone rang, "Reagan." He answered, "What?...When did you find that?...Okay, no one moves until I get there with my team." He hung the phone up, "They found something." He grabbed his jacket and ran out with Jamie and Beaz after him.

"What is it, Danny?" Jamie asked as they got outside.

"We checked the house. Found nothing. But about fifty yards back on the property but not attached to the house, there's a bomb shelter." Danny said, "CSU found the blueprints but they are waiting for us to go in. We need to get a search warrant."

"No, we don't." Jamie shook his head, "The first warrant granted us the ability to search the property. As long as it's within property lines we can raid it." 

"Good job Harvard." Danny got into his sedan and sped off with Jamie on his bumper. He prayed this would be the end. That he would have his wife in his arms once again. He prayed that she wasn't hurt but he wasn't stupid. He knew what he could be walking into on day six.

* * *

Linda woke up again to darkness. She'd lost track of how many days she was here. She felt herself on her knees. She could feel her arms and legs. The paralytic must have worn off. Linda had no idea when that happened. She was on her back on the mattress with her wrists tied together, then tied to a cement pole above her head suspending her arms in the air. Her ankles were tied separately to either side of the mattress. Metal clamps were holding the ropes keeping her legs apart. Linda faded in and out. She thought she saw feet outside again but couldn't be sure. She wished she'd stayed asleep when Julius climbed on top of her once again. Linda yelled and screamed but it was no use, Julius would continue until he was satisfied.

* * *

Danny, Beaz, Jamie, and an ESU team walked around the perimeter of the bomb shelter. Going in blind was going to be dangerous for everyone. They had to climb down a small ladder, then down a hatchway. The only way in and out was this one entry point. They could be walking into an ambush or walking in on just a body. Or both. A bus was on standby to whisk Linda to the nearest ER the second she was out. Danny said a quick prayer that he'd find her alive. He prayed they were right and this wasn't wasted time.

Once the team got down the small ladder they filled the small space. Outside, a team was watching for anyone else who may come out from an unknown location including the house. They didn't rule out anything.

"She comes out alive." Danny said to everyone around him, "On my count." He raised his hand in the air to count from three silently. The second he gave the signal to go they burst through the hatchway.

"POLICE!" "NYPD!" "NOBODY MOVES!" "LINDA!" "HANDS UP!" Screams from every cop on the scene filled the room. 

Linda, in and out of consciousness, saw a flash of white, then darkness, Julius' face, then black behind her eyelids. She couldn't stay awake. She tried to fight but she was dehydrated, starving, drugged, and exhausted.

Julius whipped around when he heard the commotion coming down the stairs. Matt raised his gun to start shooting underestimating the amount of officers on the scene, "PUT IT DOWN!" Jamie yelled, "LOWER THE WEAPON!" When Matt fired a round that almost hit Jamie in the vest, he had no choice but to pull the trigger killing Matt instantly with a bullet between the eyes.

"GET OFF MY WIFE!" Danny saw Julius in the back corner on top of Linda in the middle of raping her again, "GET OFF HER!" Beaz ran after Danny to back him up.

Julius rolled over grabbing the nearest weapon he could find. A long, thick knife he'd used to cut the other victims necks, "Come closer and I'll kill her!" He held the knife up to Linda's throat.

Linda opened her eyes thinking she heard Danny but it couldn't be. Her brain had to be playing tricks on her. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fought to not pass out again.

"DROP THE KNIFE!" Beaz yelled.

"Don't take another step!" Julius yelled, "I'm not joking around! I'll kill her!" He started to move the knife closer to Linda's neck pressing the metal against her skin, only to be knocked backward by the gunshot to his head.

"Not if I kill you first." Beaz said.

"Linda!" Danny rushed to his wife's side. He felt sick seeing her in the white dress so much like the other victims, "Open your eyes. Open your eyes baby." Danny carefully peeled back the duct tape, "I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" He screamed. 

Jamie rushed over to start untying the ropes that held Linda's ankles before moving onto her wrists, "We gotta get her in the bus." Jamie said.

"Linda. Babe, don't do this. Wake up. C'mon." It didn't register with Danny that he was crying until his vision started to blur. He was terrified while he checked for a pulse and to see if she was breathing. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding after confirming she was alive, "C'mon Linda. Open your eyes. Please, God. Open them for me."

Linda squinted at the bright light around her. She could have sworn it was dark a second ago. Linda thought she was dreaming when she saw her husband over her body, "Danny?" She said realizing the tape was now gone. Linda slowly looked around trying to get her bearings straight. She saw Jamie next to Danny, Beaz on the walkie-talkie, and a swarm of cops all throughout the basement she thought she was in.

"Hey, Babe. Hey. Oh God Linda." Danny held her close, "Oh my God!" He carefully hugged her, "I'm going to carry you to an ambulance. Okay?" He carefully picked her up. The blood soaked into the back of the white dress scaring him more than he'd ever tell her. Danny walked up the steps with Jamie's help and up the ladder with Linda in his arms. Danny put her on the gurney, "You're going to be okay. Linda, everything is okay."

"I knew you'd find me. I knew it. You never fail." Linda said sleepily. She watched the night sky as they rolled her along the grass and loaded her into the ambulance. During the whole ride, Linda looked into her husband's eyes knowing she was right. He'd found her. That was the only way Linda knew she was able to stay alive for as long as she did. She had faith in her husband. 


	12. Chapter 12

Linda stayed quiet in the ambulance. She tried to answer their questions but couldn't. Not with Danny looking so guilty. They wheeled her into the ER directly to a private room. 

"No! No! That's my wife! I need to be with her!" Danny tried to push his way in.

Jamie arrived seconds later having followed the ambulance leaving Beaz to help process the scene, "Danny! Danny! Let them do their job! Let them look at her! C'mon! Calm down!" Jamie pulled his big brother off the doctor he was trying to shove aside.

"Jamie! It's been almost a week! Only God knows what happened to her!" Danny panicked.

"I know! But Linda needs you to calm down. Because you can't go see her like this. Not after her being gone for this long. Not after how we found her." Jamie said, "Alright. She's okay. She's right though those doors. Let them do their job."

"Oh God." Danny put a hand on his forehead, "Oh God." He breathed deeply.

"We need to call the family." Jamie steered Danny to a private waiting area so they could sit.

Danny called Frank, "Dad. She's in....bad shape Dad." Danny tried not to cry, "I don't know. They took her in to look at her and no one's been out yet." Danny nodded his head, "Yeah. Nicky, Jack, and Sean should be fine with the kids. Okay." Danny ended the phone call, "Dad, Pop, and Erin are on their way. I can't lose her."

"I know. But you two have done your fair share of hospital visits. She's proven she's strong. She's going to be fine." Jamie sat beside his brother waiting to hear any word on Linda.

* * *

Linda laid still while they did her blood work, checked her vitals, when they tried to remove the wedding dress she wore, Linda instinctively shook her head clinging to the only fabric she had covering her, "I can't." She shook her head, "Please." She started crying. In her mind, she knew they had to remove it to look at her. That was the only way to treat her wounds. But she couldn't handle being exposed like that.

"Mrs. Reagan. Were you assaulted? Were you raped?" An older female nurse who looked like she could be just shy of Henry's age asked her.

Linda let out a shaky breath, "Please don't tell my husband." She covered her mouth as she started to sob. Danny didn't need to know. Not right now. He didn't need to know the details of how she was assaulted over and over until she passed out because they drugged her.

"Okay. My name is Paula. I'm going to stay with you. We're going to change out some doctors. We're going to have to do a rape kit. Is there anyone you want us to get for you? Can we call someone? Do you want someone in here?" The nurse asked.

"Is my family out there?" Linda asked.

"I can check. Who do you need?" Paula gently squeezed Linda's hand.

"If my sister-in-law, Erin, is out there. Can she...sit with me while you do the kit?" Linda asked. She knew Danny would want to be there but she couldn't' subject him to that. She couldn't have him see her be inspected all over her body as she remembered every detail. Erin didn't deserve to hear it either. But being the only other female adult Reagan, Linda chose her. She needed someone to sit with her. She needed someone to help her be strong through this. And though it wouldn't be fair to ask Erin, Linda was going to ask for the biggest favor she could imagine.

"I'll see what I can do." Paula patted Linda's hand, "We need Caroline down here, Psych and NYPD." The nurse said while she wrote on the chart.

"You don't need NYPD." Linda shook her head.

"Sweetheart, I know it's hard but you really should press charges." Paula said softly.

"Yes. No." Linda shook her head, "The commissioner is my father-in-law, my husband is a detective, my brother-in-law is a beat cop, my sister-in-law is an ADA and my grandfather-in-law is the former commissioner. Reagan. NYPD has already been called." Linda explained.

"Reagan." The Paula nodded her head, " _That_ Reagan. Got it. I'll see if I can get your sister-in-law here for you." She left the room quietly. The nurse walked to the waiting room where the rest of the family was waiting. Jamie next to Danny. Frank and Henry side by side and Erin pacing back and forth, "Is one of you Erin Reagan?" She asked.

"Me! Why? What do you need?" Erin replied quickly.

"Linda is asking for you." Paula smiled warmly, "We're still doing an initial exam. But she would like someone with her. She asked if you'd sit with her."

"I'm her husband. I can't see her?" Danny stood up getting mad at the nurse.

"I'm sorry. Detective right?" She tried to remember what Linda said, "She specifically asked for Erin and told us not to bring you back yet. She's awake, groggy but awake. We need to exam her and she won't allow anyone to look at her until Erin is there." She said calmly.

"But I'm her husband!" Danny wondered what the Hell was going on.

"I understand. And as soon as we can, you can see her. But right now, I need to exam her and that won't happen unless Erin is willing to sit with her. I'm sorry." The nurse said.

Erin hugged Danny, "I'll find out what's going on. It's okay." She followed Paula down the hall to Linda's exam room. They walked in after knocking, "Hey Linda." Erin walked to her side.

"Erin. I'm sorry for this." Linda looked at her, "But I just couldn't be alone anymore and Danny would hate himself if he had to be here right now. He already hates himself enough. I can see it in his eyes when we were in the ambulance. I don't need him to feel worse." Linda cried.

"Okay. Shh. It's okay. I get it. It's fine. I'm here." Erin held Linda's hand, "I'll stay with you."

"It's bad. Really bad Erin." Linda said.

"It's okay. You're family. And there's nothing a Reagan won't do for family." Erin smiled through her tears.

"Okay, Linda. I need you to stand up over here so we can take that dress off on the paper." Paula kindly said trying to do this in the most gentle way possible.

Linda nodded her head. She walked over to the paper and allowed them to photograph her body with the dress on. Then with the dress off. Once the bedsheets were changed Linda laid on the gurney letting the female doctor and nurses photograph the marks all over her body. The marks from the whip McKellen had used on her. The fingerprint bruises on her hips and around her neck from them raping her. They photographed the tattoo of Danny's name. Every scar. Every bruise. Every mark. Even the scar from when she'd given Frank a kidney. When it came time for a vaginal exam Linda asked for a sheet to be put up so she didn't have to see them. Erin turned her chair to face Linda's so she could try to get Linda to focus on anything except the doctor performing one of the most humiliating vaginal exams she'd ever sat through.

"I hate to ask this question. Did you have sex with your husband, Daniel Reagan, recently?" Paula asked.

"I've been kidnapped for six days. Almost seven. So no. No, I haven't. If there's sperm inside me it's the rapists." Linda covered her eyes with her arm as she cried praying she wasn't pregnant. Praying they were both clean and hadn't given her an STD or HIV.

"It's going to be alright Linda. They're dead. They can't hurt you anymore." Erin tried to make her feel better.

"What if I'm pregnant? That's what they were trying for." Linda sobbed.

"It might not be very Catholic of me but I think under these circumstances. Even God would understand." Erin said softly.

"Danny wouldn't." Linda shook her head. 

"It's not his choice." Erin squeezed Linda's hand, "But let's focus on you right now. We'll find out that answer in how long?" Erin asked the doctor.

"We're doing a urine test right now. We are also double checking a blood test but the urine will suffice for right now. We'll have to do another one tomorrow just to make sure but this should be a good indicator of the answer." She said, "And we can talk options if you want after you know."

"See. It's going to be fine." Erin said, "Just fine."

"Danny's going to blame himself." Linda shook her head, "I know he will."

"Danny is just happy you're alive. You need to worry about you right now. Danny will get through this just fine." Erin told her. Erin helped Linda put on the hospital gown they gave her, "I'll get you some clothes first thing in the morning." 

"Hopefully I'm out of here first thing in the morning." Linda said.

"You need fluids and rest. You're dehydrated and your body is starving. We can't release you until your electrolyte levels are up. So plan on an overnight stay and then going home in the morning. So clothes then would be great." Paula said, "We're going to take you up to your room now." She put up the rails on the bed to move Linda, "Connie over there is going to update the family. Is there anything you'd like us to say?"

"Don't tell Danny I was raped. Please?" Linda asked.

"He needs to know Linda." Erin tried to tell her.

"I know. But I'll tell him. I don't want him hearing it from someone else." Linda explained, "With me. I can hold his hands and make sure he doesn't lose it" 

"Okay." Erin understood LInda's thought process about telling Danny herself.

"The urine test is negative. We still have a blood test and another one tomorrow morning to rule out pregnancy but it's not likely." Paula said reading the results.

"Oh thank God." Linda wiped tears from her eyes.

"I'll come up with you then send Danny in?" Erin asked.

Linda nodded her head, "Yeah." Erin walked beside Linda's bed as she was wheeled upstairs and admitted when she got to the waiting room Danny was frantic to see her.

"What happened Erin? They didn't tell me a damn thing I didn't already know!" Danny lashed out.

"Danny. She told them not to." Erin said.

"What?! Why?!" Danny stopped moving wondering what happened to his wife that she didn't want him to know. He feared the worst.

"Because she's scared. She's scared for you. She's trying to protect you. She's afraid that if you were in that room, you'd lose it. She said you look like you felt guilty or like you blame yourself. And she doesn't want you to hate yourself. So she doesn't want to tell you what happened. They're dead so there's no case. No court. No testimony to give. She's afraid you won't be able to handle it without having a heart attack or blowing up." Erin explained, "So if you want to go in there all hot-headed and pissed off then go. But she won't talk to you like that."

"I'm not mad at her." Danny shook his head, "She's afraid of me?"

"Not  _of_ you. But  _for_ you. She is doing her part trying to protect you from yourself." Erin clarified, "So go in there and love her. And let her tell you what happened in her time, with her words."

Danny nodded his head, "Thanks, Sis." He took a deep breath and walked to the room Erin had just come out of. He prayed Linda was okay. He knew what they'd done to the other women. He hated that his assumption was probably right. He didn't want to see his wife hurt. Danny looked through the glass window. All he wanted to do was hold his wife. But she looked so fragile and broken he was afraid he'd hurt her. Danny and Linda had been through a lot. He prayed they'd get through this too.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Linda had her back facing the door not wanting to talk to anyone. She heard the light knocks on the door and looked over the shoulder to see Danny walking in as quietly as he could.

"Hey, you." He smiled.

"Can you come sit with me?" She cried.

"Yeah. Of course, I can come sit with you." Danny walked over to the side of her hospital bed. He pulled up a chair, "What's that?" He gestured to the IV bag.

"Just some fluids and electrolytes. They said I was dehydrated so they wanted to give me some. They gave me some pain medication and they are flushing my system." Linda kept the blanket covered up as high as she could trying to hide her bruises from Danny.

"Flushing your system?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. They uh..." Linda didn't know where to start, "Promise me something?"

"Anything," Danny replied.

"Don't hate me. Or yourself." Linda started crying harder.

"Baby, I could never hate you. Ever. I love you, Linda. I love you so much. I could never hate you." Danny went to hug his wife but she involuntarily flinched.

"I'm sorry." She closed her eyes and apologized.

"No. Don't be. It's okay. It's a reflex." Danny squeezed her hand, "Linda, I'll never hate you. I promise. And I promise I won't hate myself."

Linda nodded her head, "Okay." She took a deep breath, "Danny, they are flushing my system because I was drugged. With a few different things. Some made me pass out, like an anesthesia before a surgery. And some were like an epidural and made me paralyzed. That's how they raped me. Danny, I was raped." Linda sobbed, "I'm sorry. I swear. I screamed and yelled but I couldn't move. They used a medicine to keep me temporarily paralyzed. I felt it. Everything. I felt it all. They wouldn't stop. It was both of them. I tried to get away. I promise. But I couldn't. They drugged me. I'm sorry Danny I'm so sorry." Linda sobbed.

Danny's anger flared as he heard Linda crying to him. If those bastards weren't already dead Danny would rip their hearts out. Danny's hands curled into fists. He squeezed Linda's hand, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He kissed the back of her hand, "I'm sorry." He hated that he let her down.

"I couldn't do anything. I was stuck there. Not even tied up. Just paralyzed. While they took turns." Linda cried remembering the horrors.

"They hurt you." Danny shook his head, "I'm so sorry they hurt you."

"There's more." Linda sniffled. Danny nodded his head for her to continue, "They beat me. There are bruises all over. And burns. And they..." Linda tried to figure out a way for it not to be so shocking but couldn't, "They used a whip on me. And a baseball bat. They burned my arms. He kept telling me he was going to marry me. That he loved me. That he wanted me. That I was going to bear his children. That he and I were married and it wasn't rape because we were consummating a marriage." Linda cried.

Danny felt sick to his stomach, "Oh God Linda." He moved closer, "Can I hold you?" He asked not wanting to freak her out.

Linda nodded her head, "But you don't need to look at me." She said as Danny sat on the bed beside her. He gently wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I want to look at you. You are my wife. By choice. Not force. You are the most important woman in the world to me and I love you so much, Linda Reagan." Danny kissed the top of her head unsure of how she'd react to a kiss, "Are those bruises on your neck?" Danny noticed.

Linda dropped her chin to her chest, "They choked me. When they were raping me. They choked me. And held my hips. Danny, I prayed for you to come. I screamed until I could breathe. But they wouldn't stop. They just wouldn't stop touching me." Linda cried, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Danny said, "You did nothing wrong."

"I feel like I did." Linda took a deep breath, "Like I didn't do enough."

"Honey, you survived. That's what you needed to do. That's all you needed to do. And I am so proud of you. I'm so amazed by you. I love you, Linda." Danny held her close, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Linda put her head on Danny's chest. She felt him hold her close. She looked up at him, "Kiss me? Please?" She practically begged him to remind her that he still wanted her. Even after she was assaulted.

Danny bent his head, kissing the tip of her nose, "You sure?" He asked softly not wanting her to push herself for his sake.

"Yes. I need..." Linda tried to think of the right way to word her thoughts, "I want one kiss before you see the rest of me. Before you see that they did. Hear the story of each injury. Before you see me and don't want damaged goods." Linda's heart spoke. In her mind, she knew that Danny wouldn't ever leave but her heart was still in the midst of a panic attack.

"Oh, Linda Reagan." Danny pecked the tip of her nose again. He kissed her forehead. Danny slid Linda's glasses off for a moment to leave butterfly kisses on her eyes before sliding her glasses back on. He kissed her cheek, "Whatever they did to you, is never enough to make me not want you anymore." Danny put every ounce of love he had for his wife into the first kiss she asked for in a week, "I love you." He murmured against her lips, "I love you more than anything on this Earth." Danny kissed her sweetly. He'd do anything she requested. If it was kisses she requested while he held her, then kisses she'd get. Danny held his wife close while they sat quietly together wishing he could turn back the clock and save her before this happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Hours passed with Linda in Danny's embrace. Neither one saying a word. Just Danny holding her close. Linda lost in thought while Danny thanked God she was alive. 

"I love you. You know that right?" Linda asked.

Danny nodded his head, "I love you. I never stopped looking for you. Never."

"I knew you'd find me. I knew you'd never leave me there. I knew you wouldn't give up. That's not my Danny. I love you. That's how I made it through." Linda said, "I thought of you. I thought of us. I knew you'd come for me."

Danny held his wife a little tighter, "I'll always come for you. I'll never leave you. I'll never stop searching every inch of the Earth for you."

Linda looked up, "How are the kids?"

"They're okay. Concerned and worried about you. Grace, Faith, and Sam miss you. Sean and Jack are worried. They're old enough to know some of what's going on. They want you home safe." Danny said, "They are home with Nicky and their own detail unit Dad put on the house." Danny told her.

Linda nodded, "They don't need to know what happened. Please?" She practically begged, "I don't want my kids to know I was...raped." Linda felt tears in her eyes.

"No. We won't tell them. Not that. We'll make sure they don't know that part." Danny kissed the top of her head, the only spot that she hadn't flinched at so far, "But they do want to see you. When you're ready." Danny said softly.

"Okay." Linda said, "Okay. Who is out there?" She wondered just how many family members were waiting for her.

"Dad, Pop, Erin, and Jamie." Danny thought about who was sitting in the waiting room.

"Can they wait until tomorrow to come say hi? I don't want anyone to see me like this. It's bad enough Erin had to be there because I couldn't do that alone. And you have to be here. I don't want to see Frank, Pop, and Jamie look at me with those big sad eyes all you Reagan men have." Linda couldn't handle having to tell the family tonight.

Danny looked at her, "We do everything on your time. When you're ready." Danny said, "Do you want me to go tell them that they can see you when you're home and out of here?" 

Linda nodded her head, "Please. I just...I can't..." Linda tried to explain herself.

"It's okay. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Even if it's seeing the family." Danny said, "I'll come right back. I promise." He extracted himself from Linda's grasp on his shirt and walked out tot he waiting room.

"How is she?" Frank asked.

"Is she doing okay?" Henry stood up.

"She's not okay." Danny shook his head, "She's pretty busted up. They are keeping her overnight. She's dehydrated and needs some fluids. They said by the time she's better it will be the middle of the night and they'd rather just keep an eye on her tonight." Danny sighed.

"There's more?" Frank asked reading his son's body language.

"She doesn't want to see anyone tonight. They beat her. She doesn't want to see anyone like this." Danny said quietly.

"Danny. Was she..." Frank started to ask.

"Yeah. I didn't get to her before they assaulted her. I didn't find her quickly enough." Danny beat himself up, "I should have been able to be there. To stop him. I had him. I didn't get to her in time." Danny shook his head, mad at himself.

"This isn't your fault. Just like it isn't Linda's fault. " Frank put his hand on Danny's shoulder, "We'll go home. Tell the kids she will be home in the morning. We will just tell them she's okay but banged up and leave it at that."

Danny nodded, "Okay Dad. Kiss and hug them all. For me and Linda." 

"Of course. And you tell Linda we're all praying for her. And we all love her." Frank squeezed Danny's shoulder.

"I'm going to get back to her. Thanks. Hey, Harvard." Danny looked over to Jamie, "Thanks for having my six tonight."

Jamie nodded his head, "Any night you need it." 

"You did good Kid." Danny smiled.

"You too." Jamie hugged Danny, "Go hug your wife for all of us." 

"I will." Danny said. Danny walked back to Linda's room gently closing the door behind him, "Hey."

Linda looked over her shoulder, "Did they go home?" She asked.

Danny nodded his head, "For the night. Erin will come back with some clothes for you in the morning." He sat down in the chair beside her bed.

"Okay. Good. Because I hate these stupid gowns." Linda wiped the tears from her eyes. She flinched when Danny moved his hand to wipe her cheek, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't mean to scare you." Danny kept his hands in view.

Linda sighed, "It's not you. _You_ don't scare me. I know you. I know you'd never hurt me or touch me if I said no. I know you'd die before you touched me in an unkind way. I know that. I know you love me and care about me. I'm scared. And I'm trying not to be. I'm trying not to be afraid. I know they are gone. And that you will protect me. But I'm scared and I can't stop it. Even though I know all this. It's not stopping."

Danny listened closely, "What can I do to help you not be scared?" He asked not knowing how to help her.

"Can you hold me again?" She knew she'd flinch at the initial contact but Danny's arms were always the safest place to be. Danny's arms were always the one place she felt untouchable. Danny's arms were the one place Linda knew she'd always be protected.

"Anything you need Babe." Danny sat on the bed beside Linda letting her lean against him however she was comfortable. He felt her shiver and flinch, "It's okay Linda. I promise." Danny said softly. He wrapped his arms around his wife, "I've got you." 

"Thank you." Linda said softly.

"For what?" Danny asked.

"For finding me. For keeping me safe. For protecting me. For loving me. For never giving up on me." Linda whispered.

"I will always love you, protect you, keep you safe. I'm sorry I failed at that over the last week." Danny said to her.

"You didn't fail. If you failed you'd have never found me." Linda sniffled.

"I love you." Danny didn't want to argue over his failure. He knew it was his fault Linda was hurt so badly. If they had found the shelter earlier he could have stopped this.

"I love you more." Linda tried to lighten the mood a bit. She needed to make sure Danny was okay.

"I love you the most." Danny kissed the top of her head. He watched as Linda tried to stifle a yawn, "Close your eyes. Try and sleep. I'll sit right here. All night. I'm not going anywhere." Danny promised.

"You swear?" Linda worried.

"I swear. I'll be here. I'll keep you safe. I promise." Danny nodded his head.

"Okay." Linda closed her eyes trying to not see Matt or Julius behind them. Instead, she focused on Danny. His arms securely around her. Danny's kiss atop her head. Danny protecting her. She thought of her husband who would stop at nothing to find her. Linda clung onto Danny as she started to fall asleep. She prayed for strength for her family. For her husband. For herself. Linda listened to Danny's heartbeat strongly under her ear. Felt his strong arms around her. She prayed it would keep any nightmares away through the night.


	15. Chapter 15

The following morning Danny brought Linda home to shower and get comfortable long before the kids would arrive. She'd talked to them over the phone telling them she was okay and she'd see them for dinner at Frank's that evening. Danny opened the front door helping Linda walk. The medication had worn off but she was weak and bruised. Danny locked the door behind them and set the alarm.

"Let's get you upstairs." He helped her up the stairs to their bedroom.

"I really just want to shower." Linda said.

Danny nodded his head taking the prescriptions they'd picked up at the drug store and put them on top of the dresser, "I'll help you get your things." Danny grabbed a large fluffy towel and set it aside for her.

"Thank you." She smiled. Linda walked into the bathroom, "I think I can take it from here."

"Okay. I'm going to just be in our room if you need me." Danny let Linda have the privacy she'd requested.

Linda carefully took off her clothes and stepped under the hot shower spray. She hissed as the water stung the cuts all over her body. Most of them were superficial and would heal without needing much care other than staying clean but there were a few burn marks that would leave scars. Linda looked down at her body. It was a mess of colors. A large yellow bruise from being hit with a baseball bat stretched across her chest. Her torso and back were filled with lines in shades of reds and pinks from the whip. Fingerprint marks adorned her neck and hips in shades of purple and blue. Linda looked down at her hips and started to cry. The only man who'd ever slept with her was Danny. She shook her head. Danny knew about her uncles assault from when she was a child. But this seemed different. This seemed so much worse. Linda couldn't figure out why. Linda only realized how long she'd been in the shower when the water turned cold. She stepped out shivering. Linda put on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She'd change before going to dinner but right now she needed to be comfortable.

Linda walked into the bedroom to see Danny having changed as well. Linda sat on the edge of the bed next to her husband, "What do we do now?" She asked quietly.

"We get through this." Danny promised, "We stay together and support each other. And we make it through this." Danny put his hand palm side up between them.

Linda collapsed Danny's hand, "Together." She repeated.

"Honey, you have to tell me what I can do for you." Danny said, "I don't want to do anything that will scare you or hurt you." Danny explained.

Linda squeezed Danny's hand, "I don't know what to tell you." Linda said honestly, "I'm not scared of you."

"I know. But I don't want to do it on accident." Danny said softly.

"I don't know." Linda shook her head.

"Okay. That's okay." He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. After a few moments, Linda's stomach rumbled, "You should eat something."

Linda nodded her head. She followed Danny downstairs to the kitchen keeping his hand in hers. Through lunch and for the rest of the day Linda sat next to Danny. Holding his hand or sitting with his arms around her. Linda tried to block out the nightmares that plagued her each time she tried to sleep but couldn't. She'd doze off against Danny and wake up with her heart racing. She'd woken up once sure that Danny had a nightmare but he wouldn't tell her not today. Not when she wasn't sleeping either.

Dinner that evening went better than Linda imagined it. She hugged Jack and Sean tightly before going to see Grace who was just excited to see her Mommy and Daddy. Faith and Sam barely left their parents arms until it was time to eat. Every Reagan wanted to hug Linda but knew enough to keep their distance. While Jack and Sean hadn't been told about the sexual assault Erin had told Nicky. Nicky helped as much as she could with the little kids to keep them occupied.

Danny hadn't stopped holding Linda's hand. When they said grace he squeezed her hand tight. When they ate he alternated with an arm around her chair and holding her hand. When the kids went off to play so the adults could sit at the table with coffee, Danny held Linda as close as he could.

"We're so thankful you're home." Frank told Linda, "If there's anything you need, you tell us. Or Danny. And we'll do it. Childcare, running errands, just sitting at home with you. Anything." Frank smiled at his daughter-in-law.

"Thank you, Frank. I uh...I don't know what I need right now. I just don't know." Linda dropped her chin to her chest.

"I think it's the shock." Erin piped up, "Anyone in that situation would be in shock for a few days. I've worked with a lot of vic...women who've been in less serious of a situation than you were and they react the same way. It's like the bubble will burst soon and you'll be able to clean up but until then you just have to wait."

"We sure it was just these two guys?" Henry asked.

"Yeah Pop. We got 'em both. Beaz and Jamie took them both down." Danny said.

"Not you?" Linda asked. She wasn't aware Danny hadn't fired his weapon.

Danny shook his head, "Jamie hit one after they took a shot at him and Beaz hit the other. She was saving me from the IA nightmare if it came from my gun." Danny explained.

"Oh. Okay." Linda wasn't sure how that made her feel. To know that Danny saw what was happeneing to her and didn't fire his gun.

"We're all just glad you're okay." Jamie smiled.

"Yeah. Okay." Linda nodded her head. She was far from okay. Nightmares. Not sleeping. Not eating much. Sleeping under a separate blanket so Danny couldn't touch her body at night. She trusted him completely but she found that if she didn't wrap in her own little cocoon she'd feel vulnerable and more apt to worse nightmares. But for the sake of her family, she could put on a brave face and be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

Monday morning Linda and Danny sat in the doctor's office. Dr. Bennet had wanted to see them both for a session. Linda sat next to Danny with his hand in hers when Dr. Bennet walked in.

"Hi, Linda. Hi, Danny." She smiled warmly, "Linda why don't you start. Tell me how you are coping."

Linda shook her head, "How I'm coping?" She asked, "I'm fine." She lied, "I mean I'm not sleeping much but that's to be expected. But I'm fine. Really. I just want to put this behind me and move on." She said wishing she could just forget everything. She saw how much this hurt Danny. The last thing she ever wanted to do was cause her husband pain like this. She thought that if she could just forget about it and move on then he could do. She could handle it. She was taking her medication. She'd see Dr. Bennet regularly. Danny didn't need to worry. Linda could hold it in. She didn't need him to be even more concerned than he was already. She hated seeing him like this. She knew he blamed himself. This wasn't his fault. Linda could have fought harder. There had to be something she could have done to get away from the McKellen brothers. This didn't have to happen. Linda didn't need Danny blaming himself.

"Are you having nightmares?" Dr. Bennet asked.

"Yeah but again, that's to be expected. I'm okay. Really. I think I'm fine. I'm not going to hurt myself and I'm not suicidal or anything. I know Danny loves me and wouldn't hurt me. We're good." She nodded her head.

"How are you coping Danny?" Dr. Bennet asked him changing her tactics.

Danny looked at Linda who was fidgeting nervously, fiddling with his fingers while she held his hand, even spinning his wedding ring around. He squeezed her hand, "I'm sleeping with a loaded gun in the night table drawer. It's locked so the kids can't get to it but it's got a key code so I can unlock it within seconds and get to my gun." He made sure the good doctor didn't worry about kids having access to his gun, "I'm not sleeping either. I watch Linda while she sleeps because I can't. I just want to help her. And I don't know how." He admitted.

"What was your first reaction to Linda being taken?" She asked.

Danny took a deep breath, "Fear. I was afraid she'd be hurt. Then I was pissed off at whoever took her. And that's what fueled me to find her."

"And when you did find her. How did you feel?" Dr. Bennet pushed wanting Linda to hear what Danny had to say.

"Relief. She was alive." Danny wasn't going to say he felt guilt. If he said that, Linda would never open up.

"Just relief? How did you find her? What was going on when you walked in and saw her?" She glanced at the notes she'd been given by the police department to help her analyze the situation.

Danny looked over at Linda, "I found one of the men, on top of her." Danny closed his eyes hating that tears pricked the corners, "He was raping her." Danny whispered, "I was so scared, Linda. I was angry. At them and myself."

"You were scared and angry?" Linda looked at him, "But you didn't fire your weapon. So not scared enough to shoot someone. Or scared for your own life. Or angry enough at the guy that was raping your wife to shoot him." Linda let go of Danny's hand and twisted her own wedding ring around.

"Linda." Danny gasped, "That's what you think?" He was astounded at her thoughts.

"What am I supposed to think Danny? You said yourself. You didn't fire your weapon." Linda closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "But it's fine. I'm fine. It is what it is."

"Linda. Honey." Danny put an arm around her shoulders.

"Danny, I know. It's fine. I know you love me. I know that. I'll be fine. I don't even know why we are here." Linda said stubbornly.

"Because you're not fine!" Danny said getting angry at how blasé she was considering everything that had happened, "Linda. You can't be touched without jumping out of your skin. Because when you saw me walk back into our room in the middle of the night after checking on the kids you screamed. Because you can't sleep. Because when you do sleep you have nightmares. Because you need to be wrapped in your own blanket because you know that if I touch you while you're sleeping, even if I'm asleep too, you'll wake up startled. Because you were kidnapped for almost a week. Beaten and raped. Because I don't want to lose you." Danny's voice cracked, "Because I know how this can affect you. And I want you safe. From everyone else. From the world. And yourself. I don't want to come home one day to find my wife hurting herself because her brain told her that was the only option. I don't want you to be a victim of depression. I am selfish. I want you. I want our children to have their mother. I want to have my wife by my side. I'm selfishly keeping you with me. And this is the only way I can do that." Danny swallowed the lump in his throat, "You think I didn't fire because I didn't care? Then you're wrong. Jamie took the shot because he went after the guy that wasn't on top of you. Beaz shot the one raping you because if I did thenI wouldn't have been at the hospital with you. It might have leaked to the press and been all over the news. It would have forced you to tell the story to IAB. Started an investigation into us. They'd have even called child services and done their own investigation. And in that split second, Beaz fired. All I was thinking about was you. Was getting him away from you. Getting to you. Making sure you were alive. When I saw you lying there..." Danny closed his eyes to gather himself, "I saw you lying there, you looked like they'd already killed you. Linda. I was prepared to find no pulse when I put my fingers on your neck to check for one."

Linda looked up at Danny, "Danny." She sighed, "I'm fine. I promise. I won't hurt myself or anything. I just want to forget."

"It's impossible to forget when there are scars. And not just the ones on your skin." Dr. Bennet said, "The psychological scars will take far longer to heal."

"I'll try harder not to freak out so much." Linda said nonchalantly. Inside she was terrified. Danny being scared wasn't good. Danny needed to be okay. And if Linda had to lie till she was blue in the face to make Danny feel okay then she would. She'd do anything for her husband.

"Linda that's not what I'm saying." Danny was trying as hard as he could to make an effort to help her. But she was being so stubborn. Danny wished he knew what she was thinking.

Dr. Bennet looked from one to the other. Their hour almost up, "I think for next session I want you two to think about your feelings on the day Linda was kidnapped. How you both felt. Linda how did you make it through. What were your thoughts when you realized what was going on? Danny, what was your initial reaction and how did you handle a missing wife and kids left home alone? Okay? Until next week, talk to each other. See what you can do to help each other and Linda, stop lying. You're not okay. And it's okay to not be okay." Dr. Bennet sid.

Linda left in a huff. She didn't want Danny to worry. She didn't know why he was so scared she was going to hurt herself. She didn't want to hurt herself. She just wanted to forget this whole thing happened. She wanted to be done with it so everything could go back to normal. She just didn't realize that by trying to bury it, she was making a volcano that would soon erupt.


	17. Chapter 17

Almost two weeks later and no progress at the last three therapy appointments, Danny decided he needed to do something to get Linda to talk. She hadn't talked to anyone about anything. She was closing herself off to Danny every time he tried to talk to her. She let him hold her hand, kiss her forehead, put his arm around her but anything more than that she seemed uncomfortable with. She'd occasionally request a kiss but if he initiated any of it, she'd apologize and back away. Which is why after Sunday dinner Frank made a big deal about wanting the grandkids to spend the night. Monday was Columbus day and there was no school, Frank was off work, even Erin had the day off. Danny was still on personal time he took as soon as they found Linda and she hadn't started back to work yet. Wanting to keep everyone happy and not let her fear show, Linda agreed to let the kids sleep over and spend time with Frank and Henry. Erin took it as an opportunity to offer to watch them on Monday so they could spend some time with her spoiling them. She said she didn't get enough of that. The car ride home was a silent one. Linda staring off into the distance thinking how she was going to manage a whole day with Danny home and no kids. Danny praying she would talk to him.

When they got home Danny locked the front door behind him and set the alarm so it wouldn't be forgotten. 

Linda walked towards the stairs, "I think I'm going to lay down. Try and rest without kids around." She sighed.

"Wait, Linda!" Danny stood in front of the stairs blocking her way, "Just a minute."

"What do you want Danny?" She fiddled with her wedding ring nervous that he was so close to her. Then hating that she was nervous because this was  _Danny_. Her husband. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but she hated that her brain went into fight or flight so easily.

"I want you to hit me." He said as calmly as if he was saying the sky was blue.

Linda tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, "What?!"

"Hit me." Danny saw the confused look on his wife's face, "Look. You can say all you want that you're fine. But you're not. I know you, Linda. I know you're lying. You're hurting. And you seem pretty pissed off at me. So hit me. Get it out. And if you can't talk to me, then take it out on me."

"Danny, I'm not going to do that. I'm fine. Really. I'm okay." She flashed him a smile.

"You're okay? Then why can't I kiss you or touch you without you flinching? Why can't you sleep without being in your own blanket so there's no chance of me touching you? Why did you flinch when Dad hugged you tonight? Why haven't you been eating properly? Why have you hidden in our room every second we're here alone? Why won't you talk to me? You can't sleep still. You have nightmares all night long. That's not fine Linda. I know that I'm not the poster boy for talking about feelings and things but you're hurting and I don't know how to help you. So hit me. Make me hurt instead of you." Danny explained.

"I'm not hurt. I'm just...I'm fine." Linda took a deep breath. His words were stung with truth.

"No, you're not!" Danny yelled, "And if you keep it up like this I'm scared that you'll hurt yourself! God forbid, what happens if one of the kids is here to find you?! Or if you hurt one of them when trying to hurt yourself!" Danny was shocked when her hand slapped his cheek.

"I would never hurt the kids!" Linda finally broke. The bubble she'd put herself in over the last couple of weeks finally burst open, "How dare you think I'd hurt them! I take those stupid pills! I go to therapy! I'm fine! I don't need you worrying about me!"

"It's my job, Linda! I'm your husband! I'll worry about you with every breath!" He was glad he at least struck a nerve with her.

"You worry about me?! You're scared?!" Linda shook her head with a quiet laugh, "Really?! Because what husband doesn't fire his gun at the man raping his wife?!" Once Linda said the words she wanted to take them back. She didn't mean it the way it sounded. Maybe she did. But she didn't intend to ever say it to Danny's face, "You know what Danny. I don't want to do this. I don't want to talk about this! It happened to me! I'm the one that was drugged! I'm the one that was kidnapped! I'm the one that was beaten! I'm the one that was raped! I'm the one this happened to and you don't need to worry about it! I'm fine! I'll be just fine! I don't need you to fix this!" Linda tried to push past him but Danny gently held her back.

"I love you! I'll help you if you just let me!" Danny argued.

"You can't fix this Danny! You can't fix me! I'm sorry I didn't fight enough! I'm sorry I let them rape me! I'm sorry that you don't want to touch me! I'm sorry my body is scarred! I'm sorry I didn't fight harder! Or longer! Or get out of there! I'm sorry I didn't do enough!" Tears rolled down her cheeks as she yelled at him with balled up fists beating against his chest, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry you can't sleep at night! I'm sorry you check the house a thousand times before bed! I'm sorry you have nightmares too! I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry it happened! I'm sorry it's my fault! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I hurt you! And I hurt the kids! I'm sorry! I'm sorry you had to see that man raping me!" Linda hit Danny's chest with light punches almost as if on autopilot in her rage,"I'm sorry you were scared and angry! I'm sorry I made you scared! I'm sorry I put you in danger! I'm sorry you're still scared! I'm sorry you're missing work! I'm sorry I'm missing work! I'm sorry the kids missed school! I'm sorry!. I'm sorry Danny! I'm sorry I'm damaged! That you're scared! I'm sorry you're hurting! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I didn't fight more! I'm sorry I let them drug me! I'm sorry! This is all my fault and I just want it to stop! I'm sorry!" Linda covered her face in her hands as she crumpled to the floor taking Danny with her, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She sobbed over and over again. Linda's whole body shook while she cried. She curled herself into a ball, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She cried.

Danny held her tight, tears falling from his eyes. He didn't know what he expected but this was better than the stone wall he'd been faced with since she came home, "I love you." He kept his arms tightly around her, "I love you." He repeated softly letting her cry in his arms.

* * *

Danny wasn't sure how long went by while Linda sobbed in his arms on the landing of the stairs. It wasn't until her cries turned to whimpers did he speak, "This. Was. Not. Your. Fault." Danny accented every word, "I promise you. You did  _nothing_ wrong." Danny said softly, "Being kidnapped. Being...." Danny paused, "Being beaten. And being raped. Was not your fault. Linda, you did nothing wrong. You didn't cause this. You didn't consent to this. You didn't do anything wrong. You survived this. And that is all I could ever possibly ask of you." Danny held her close.

"I should have known he was bad news when Erin and I saw him at the bar." Linda shook her head, "I'm sorry I didn't see it." She cried.

"What bar?" Danny asked.

"When Erin and I went out. The one that was...The one Maria shot. He saw me the week before at work. I stitched him up. Then Erin and I ran into him at the bar when she and I went to her friend's party." Linda explained, "I should have seen it."

"You never told me that." Danny wondered why.

"Oh. I didn't think about it I guess. But I should have known he was a creep. I just thought it was coincidence I saw him there." Linda explained.

Danny shook his head. He wished he'd known that. He could have found Linda quicker with a sketch from Erin's memory or even an ID with the security cameras. Danny sighed. He felt even more guilty fo not thinking McKellen probably stalked his victims first, "Linda, you couldn't have known." Danny said, "He could have been anyone."

"I should have fought harder." Linda said sadly.

"You fought to survive." Danny said.

"But I could have done more. I could have resisted more. I could have yelled louder. Or longer. I could have..." Linda started to ramble and get upset again.

"You did everything in your power. And I did everything in my power to get to you. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you." Dann apologized.

"Danny you had a house full of kids, a missing wife, and other cases." Linda said, "I get it."

"No Linda. The second you were missing Dad and Pop took the kids, I dropped everything and searched for you." Danny told her, "Linda. You're not damaged or broken. You don't need to be fixed. You need to be loved. Please. Let me love you."

Linda shook her head, "Danny. You don't know what they did. You don't know how it felt. You don't need to know. You don't need to hear it." Linda wiped her tears, "And I hate that everytime you touch me I flash back to them. And I'm terrified of being scared of you. I know you won't hurt me. I know that. I swear I do. I know you love me. And I know you'll die before hurting me. But I can't stop it. The memory of them comes back and I don't want to be afraid of you. Please. I want to love you and be in love with you. I don't want to be afraid of you because I can't keep my mind on you not them." Linda tried to explain why she'd been so cold towards him. Why she kept a blanket around her at night so he couldn't touch her.

"Honey I'm not asking to have sex. I understand how that would be too much." Danny explained.

"Even when you just touch me or anything. I see them. And holding my hand is safe. They didn't do that. Kissing my head is safe. Because it's not my lips. They couldn't kiss me because they kept my mouth taped. But every other part of me..." Linda cried, "I'm sorry. I don't know how to stop the flashes back. I trust you. I know you. I promise I trust you. I'm scared to be afraid of you."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't get to you in time to stop that. I'm sorry for all the hurt and pain it's caused you." Danny said softly.

"Why didn't you shoot?" She asked. 

"After the fact, in the ambulance, it made sense for Beaz to do it. I needed to be with you and that would have been impossible if I shot him. But in that split second, she had the better shot. If I took the shot it could have hit you. But where Beaz was standing you weren't in her sights. It wasn't going to hit you." Danny said, "He held a knife to your throat and Beaz shot him."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Linda apologized.

"I'm sorry you had to experience it. I should have done better at keeping you safe." Danny frowned.

"You kept me safe." Linda looked up at her husband, "You always keep me safe. This wasn't your fault. The guy didn't even know you and he wasn't locked up by you." She said, "He was my patient. He was mine. This was my fault."

"No honey it's not." Danny shook his head, "This is their fault. The two men that murdered all those women and then took you. That's whose fault it is."

Linda nodded her head. She sat quietly with Danny's arms around her, "What do we do now?" She sniffled.

Danny squeezed her tight, "Baby steps. We start by not lying. We promised once before not to lie to each other. Let's not start doing it. Even if the truth hurts." He suggested, "And I'd say you letting me hold you like this is a good step too." Danny warmly smiled.

"I'm sorry I lied. I was just trying to make you feel better." Linda snuggled in his embrace.

"Please just talk to me. Let me in instead of pushing me aside. I love you, Linda. And I want to do everything I can to help you. But I need you to help me, help you." Danny said softly.

"Okay." Linda nodded. She chewed her bottom lip for a moment, "I love you, Danny." She held onto him tightly.

"I love you, Linda." Danny dropped a light kiss on the top of her head.

After a few more moments Linda looked up, "Can we do this on the couch?" She asked thinking the couch felt safer than their bed. And she didn't want to let go of him.

Danny nodded his head, "Of course we can." Danny helped lead Linda to the couch so they could sit down together. He was pleasantly surprised when Linda curled up her feet and leaned against his side.

"Thank you." She whispered, "Thank you for never giving up on me. For finding me. For taking such great care of me." Linda held Danny close.

"I'll do anything for you." Danny replied, "Anything. I promise." Danny sat with Linda in his arms unwilling to move. He was glad at least she showed how she felt. Now he just had to pray they'd get through everything else together. That Linda would keep herself open and talking. That she'd talk to him. Come to him. Let him love her with all of him. That they'd come out of this tragedy stronger together.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Monday morning Linda awoke to Danny sitting in bed beside her. He was quietly staring off into space while she lay beside him. Linda turned over to face him, "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't do a better job of keeping you safe." Danny said quietly. He'd been up all night quietly contemplating what he could have done differently to help Linda. To keep this from ever happening to her.

"Danny. This wasn't your fault. I don't blame you." Linda propped up on one elbow.

"I blame myself. I should have figured it out sooner." Danny sighed.

"You did what you could with what you had." Linda said, "You figured it out. You got me. You came for me. You saved me."

"But not before they hurt you." Danny frowned. He was angry with himself for not rescuing Linda quickly enough.

"You'll help me heal." She said, "I don't blame you. This wasn't your fault. I know that."

"I wasn't there for you when you needed me." Danny shook his head.

"You're here now." Linda reached for her husband's hand, "I love you, Danny Reagan."

"I love you more." Danny grinned.

"I love you the most." Linda repeated with a small smile.

Danny squeezed his wife's hand gently, "How do you feel this morning?" He asked changing the subject to Linda.

Linda sighed, "I'm..."

"And I swear fine isn't an answer." Danny lightly teased.

Linda smiled a bit, "I'm..." she searched for another word that wasn't ' _fine_ ', "I'm better." She said, "I slept a little better and I feel a little better and I'm a little better."

"Good." He said, "are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little bit can we just...sit here for a few minutes?" Linda asked sitting up more.

"Sure." Danny shifted the pillow behind him.

Linda nervously unwrapped herself from her blanket cocoon. She tossed it over her husband, somehow inviting him into _her_ space was safer that going into _his_. Linda curled up next to Danny's side, "I miss you." She confessed.

Danny let Linda settle against him, however it felt best for her, "I miss you too." He put his arm around her keeping it on her shoulder.

Linda reached up with one hand and pulled Danny's arm tighter around her, "I promise I'll get better." She felt guilty for not letting her husband touch her since she'd been back.

"Take all the time you need." Danny dropped a kiss to the top of her head, "I'll wait as long as you need."

The couple sat together until both their stomachs grumbled wanting food. After breakfast, Linda had an appointment with Dr. Bennett.

She held Danny's hand the whole car ride. When they arrived Linda sat closer to Danny than she had in a long time.

Dr Bennett smiled when she walked in, "How are things?" She asked noting their body language.

"Better." Linda said. She squeezed Danny's hand and breathed slowly, "We had a long talk. And..." Linda paused, "I'm not fine." She wiped the few tears that fell from her eyes, "but I want to be. And I love Danny. I know he won't hurt me. I know I'm safe. And I know he loves me. But every time he touches me I flash back to those men touching me and I don't know how to stop that. And I don't want to be scared of Danny. I don't want to be afraid of him." Linda spilled to the psychologist.

Dr Bennett smiled, "Now that I can help with. Fine, isn't something I can help. But this, I can work with."

* * *

After a good long session, Danny and Linda returned home. Linda went to the kitchen to start preparing lunch. Danny walked into the kitchen behind her. He watched as she started putting dishes away that we're drying on the counter. 

"You were pretty quiet on the way home." He said. 

"Just thinking." Linda opened the cabinet to start putting the glassware away. 

"Want to talk about it?" Danny asked gently pushing her to talk. 

Linda shook her head, "Honestly. It's nothing." She reached up to put a glass on the shelf but it slipped from her hand falling to the ground. The second it shattered Linda yelped, "Danny!" 

Danny instinctivly grabbed her around the waist pulling her away from the glass, "You're okay. I got you." Danny held her close. 

Linda gasped, "I'm sorry." She buried her head in his chest. 

"It's alright. It's okay. I'll clean this up. Why don't you sit down." He suggested. 

Linda nodded her head feeling bad that she broke the glass, but confused as to why she got so scared. Danny sat down next to her moments later, "Hey." He smiled. 

"I don't know why I reacted like that. I heard it shatter and my first thought went to you. Needing you to protect me." Linda tried to figure out her own mind. 

"I'll always protect you. Even from a broken glass." Danny said softly, "Close your eyes." 

"Now?" She asked. This was one of the exercises they'd said they'd be willing to try at therapy today. 

"Yeah. Now." He smiled warmly. 

"Okay." Linda closed her eyes trusting her husband. 

Danny carefully and carefully took her hand in his, "It's just me." He reminded her. Danny brought her hand to his lips kissing the back of it softly. He felt her tense up, "You're safe. I promise." Danny said softly. He leaned closer placing a kiss to her forehead, "I love you." He smiled. 

Linda opened her eyes, "I love you." She kissed him lightly on the lips, "Thank you for being so patient with me." 

Danny grinned, "Anything for you." He hoped she felt better. That she would get better with each passing day. The fact that she initiated a  kiss. However short and light meant that she was getting more comfortable with him. That was all he could ask for at the moment.


	19. Chapter 19

That night after the kids were home and asleep, except Sean who was busy talking to Amanda over the phone, Danny was in the kitchen getting himself a late night snack while Linda showered.

Danny placed his bowl in the dishwasher when he was done and turned it on, "Sean, it's almost eleven. And it's a school night. Tell her you'll see her in the morning!" Danny called down the basement stairs.

"Got it!" Sean yelled back.

Danny made sure the house was secure, set the alarm and headed upstairs. He checked on Sam, then Grace and Faith. Danny picked up Faith's stuffed bear she dropped out of bed and placed it back for her before carefully shutting their bedroom door and latching the baby gate at the top of the stairs. 

While Danny was downstairs Linda took a quick shower. She'd taken multiple showers every day but could never really feel clean. She couldn't explain it to Danny. She'd tried but she didn't seem to get it across to him. But he didn't question her. Linda stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her waist. She peeked into the bedroom still not seeing Danny back upstairs yet. After drying off Linda stood in the bedroom in front of the full-length mirror by the closet trying to see her back. Most of the bruises had gone away by now along with the superficial cuts and marks on her body. All that was left was a few burn scars that were faint. If you didn't know they were there you'd probably miss them. And a few marks on her back. One long scar lined up with her spine and was hard to see. Another just above her tattoo of Danny's name seemed it would never fade away. The fingerprints on her hips and neck had gone away except one circular mark that Linda couldn't figure out how she got it. It was bruised at first so she had assumed it was a finger from holding her down. But when the bruises faded it stayed. Looking like a scar of some kind. She wished she could remember. It was right on her hip. In an area, she had the other fingerprints. Linda walked back to the bathroom to toss her towel in the laundry when Danny walked into the room.

He sat down on the bed flipping open a book he was reading when Linda caught his eye. She hadn't noticed him yet. She was walking around the bathroom in just her panties with her back towards the open bathroom door. Danny couldn't help but look at her. He wished he could do something for her. Danny inspected her back from afar, noting the slight imperfections in her skin that weren't there before. Anger bubbled inside him as he saw the long scar running down her spine. The one on her hip, just above her panty line that he could see. The scar he was sure she'd be left with above his name embedded into her skin. He watched as she slid on a pair of pajama pants then a long t-shirt. Danny grinned as **'REAGAN 54** ' was written across the back of it. He recognized it as the t-shirt he wore when they had an NYPD baseball game a few years ago. He took it as another positive today that Linda stole his shirt to wear to bed. Danny watched his wife walk around the bathroom, mesmerized by her.

"Hey." Linda smiled, walking into the room.

"That's my shirt." He teased.

"That is first class police work, Detective." She teased back. Linda turned the light out in the bathroom and sat on the edge of their bed, "It's comfortable." She said softly.

"You always did like wearing my t-shirts. Do you remember that time in high school when I left my leather jacket at your house?" He smiled.

"And I showed up to school the next day with it on. I refused to take it off and give it back to you until you kissed me again." Linda reminisced.

Danny moved and sat beside her, "Then I kissed you and refused to take it back. If my girl was cold and needed a jacket then she was more than welcome to wear mine." Danny slowly took Linda's hand in his.

"It's weird but I feel safer when I do it. It's like when it storms and you're working. I find one of your t-shirts or sweatshirts. Or when you work a week of nights and I can't sleep. It's like...a security blanket." Linda explained.

"I thought it was cute then. I think it's cute now." Danny smiled. They sat quietly for a few moments, "How do you feel?" He asked wondering about the scars and marks left on her body.

"I don't know. I shower and I scrub and I still feel like I can't get clean." Linda sighed, "I feel dirty and gross and I can't shake it."

"If it helps at all, I think you're beautiful." Danny watched the light blush reach Linda's cheeks.

"You're my husband. I could wear a trash bag and you'd still think I looked beautiful." Linda teased.

"Yes. But I'm not telling you this because I'm your husband. I honestly think you're beautiful." Danny said. He wondered if he should mention that he saw her scars while she was in the bathroom or keep ti to himself.

"Danny. If you saw me the way I see me in a mirror you wouldn't say that." Linda sighed.

Danny squeezed her hand, "Honey. I've seen your scars. I've seen your body. There's nothing I don't love about your body. Not a spot I don't think is beautiful."

"You haven't seen it lately." Linda shook her head.

"You left the door open. When I walked in, I saw you." Danny explained, "It's okay. It doesn't change anything."

Linda looked down at her lap. She didn't realize she'd left the door open. Now Danny was going to have the image of her body marked up still from this monster, "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Dr. Bennet said no more apologies for something regarding this. Right?" Danny reminded Linda. He knew the therapy helped her. And as much as he didn't think it helped him, he'd keep doing it to help Linda.

"Right." Linda nodded her head, "But I didn't mean for you to see them that way. Or at all."

"But I did. And I'm glad I did. Because now I know that you're healing. At least physically. Now I know that you're not in so much pain because there aren't red, bloody cuts on your body anymore." Danny told her.

Linda hummed softly, "I just...I didn't want you to have that image of me."

"What image?" He asked.

"An image of me that's ugly." Linda said as if it was that simple.

"You're not ugly Linda." Danny rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, "Can we try something?" He asked. 

Linda nodded her head, "Okay. What is it?"

"Let me see them?" He asked quietly, "Do you remember when you were upset about the scars from when you got shot and I had said to turn them into something good. Then you got your tattoo." Danny waited for Linda to acknowledge him, "If I can see them, touch them, maybe I can make them something good." He said unsure of if it was even a sane request. But he hoped it would at least make her more comfortable with him.

Linda thought for a long moment. It was uncomfortable for her to show herself to Danny. But he had a point. She thought it's Danny. He won't hurt her. He'd never hurt her. He was safe. Linda gathered some courage and nodded her head, "Okay." She breathed out. Linda turned a bit so her back was to her husband as she slowly and with shaky hands pulled the back of the shirt up keeping her front covered. She could feel Danny's eyes on her. Looking at the long scar next to her spine. Seeing the one right above his name in black ink. The only one he couldn't see well was the one on her hip. It was closer to the front than back and with her sitting it was hard to see it. Danny could see the way her skin color changed slightly where she was burned on her back and where a few faint scars were fading away.

"Oh, Linda." Danny sighed. He brought his hand up to the top of the long scar. Barely touching her he traced over it with the tip of his finger. He moved to the one he knew would never go away just above her tattoo. He pressed his palm against it rubbing his thumb over his name, "Do they hurt?" He asked.

Linda shook her head, "No. I'm not...nothing really hurts physically anymore."

"What about the one on your hip?" Danny asked her.

"It doesn't hurt. I can't remember how I got it though." Linda shifted up on her knees so Danny could see it better, "It's just there." Linda said.

"Can I?" He asked knowing that one was in a much more intimate place than just her back. Linda nodded her head, "Linda. I need you to say it so I know it's okay." Danny requested gently.

"It's okay Danny. You're okay. You're safe and you love me, and I know you'd never hurt me." Linda repeated the one thought racing through her mind.

Danny carefully traced over the circular scar before flattening his hand over it, "You are the strongest woman I know." He said softly, "You have the battle scars to prove how strong you are."

"If I was strong I'd have been able to get away from them sooner." Linda said still feeling guilty about it.

"Linda, you are stronger than you know, braver than you think you are, and more loved than you could ever imagine." Danny shifted a bit, "You still okay?" He asked seeing goosebumps on her skin.

"Yeah. I'm okay. You're okay. This is okay." She nodded her head.

"You're beautiful Linda. An imperfection in your skin is a mark of how amazing you are. How strong you are. How hard you fought for your family. For the kids. For me. For yourself. I look at these marks and I don't see anything ugly. I see my wife. The love of my life. The only woman I can ever imagine by my side. You're beautiful Linda and these scars don't change you in my eyes. They don't change a thing. I promise." Danny spoke quietly and honestly.

Linda turned to face him letting the shirt fall back down, "Do you mean that?" She asked.

"Every word." Danny wiped the one tear that slipped from the corner of his wife's eye.

"I love you, Danny." Linda leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. Danny let Linda control every movement. Every shift of their bodies. Every touch while he kissed her back. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable in any way.

When they parted moments later Danny could see the anxiety and insecurity in Linda's eyes. He could tell she was a little unsure about the kiss, "I love you." He kissed the tip of her nose, resting their foreheads together. The two sat on the edge of the bed slowly exchanging kisses, soft touches, and sweet words until they curled up beside each other and fell asleep. Linda with her head on Danny's chest clinging to him as if he was a lifeline. Danny finally able to sleep with his wife in his arms once again.


	20. Chapter 20

As the weeks went by Linda felt better and more comfortable with Danny. She didn't flinch when Frank or Henry hugged her. She didn't get scared when she'd feel Danny rub her back in his sleep. She held his hand or curled next to him on the couch. Slept with her head on his chest wrapped in his protective arms. She was grateful for the cold weather providing her with more opportunities to wear big heavy sweatshirts she could hide inside. Danny had gone back to work on the third week she was home. He'd come home to find her in his sweatshirt or a t-shirt while she was sleeping more times than he saw her at home in her own clothes. It went unspoken between the two of them. He'd mentioned it once at a therapy session but when Linda repeated how it made her feel safe when he wasn't around all parties agreed that it was okay for her to continue as a form of self-care. And Danny did have to admit. It did things to his heart and mind when he saw her curled up on the couch with one of the kids in his sweatshirt or in bed asleep on his pillow with his old Marine t-shirt.

Linda was due to start work at the beginning of November. Halloween had come and passed with little incident. Linda not feeling comfortable alone, let Jack go to a friend's party and took Grace, Faith and Sam trick or treating with Frank, Henry, Erin and Frank's detail unit. Danny was stuck working nights that week unable to make it home. Linda felt safe surrounded by family all with loaded weapons on them, and NYPD tailing them through the whole neighborhood. She wasn't sure who put the radio car sitting in front of the house all night until Danny came home but she had a pretty good feeling it was Frank this time. With it being Halloween he didn't leave until the kids were asleep and neighborhood kids were done trick or treating for the night.

The day Linda went back to work was one of the hardest. She didn't expect it to be so difficult. But when she walked into the office, where she'd first met the man who would steal so much of her from herself and her family, her heart stopped. Linda was only working half-days for the first week then back to full days on the second week.

"Hey, Linda." Cathy, one of the doctors in the practice, smiled, "How are you?"

"Good." Linda grinned, "So what have I missed?" Linda sat down at her desk to start taking a look at her scheduled patients that day.

"Other than the soap opera of the again off again relationship with Laura and Oliver? Nothing much." Cathy laughed.

"I thought they were supposed to get married a few weeks ago?" Linda tried to remember what Laura had last said about it.

"Yeah but I guess he called it off and then she did and now they are off again but I hear she wants to do a Christmas wedding." Cathy gossiped.

"God help them if they ever have kids." Linda sighed at the young couple that worked together.

Throughout her shift, Linda was understandably nervous. She hadn't told anyone what happened except her boss who just knew she was taken and needed time off to recover. Having a wife, and three daughters, and having met Danny more than a few times, knowing the family she was married to, he was a little overprotective. Linda wasn't left alone with any patients and he cherry picked the patients for her. Keeping her mostly on the pediatric side of the office to work with the kids.

Linda finished her half day with a smile on her face. It was stressful and scary but she did it. Linda walked to her car noticing Jamie in his car on the street nearby. She called him as she got into her car, "How did Danny get you to be down here to babysit for the day?" She asked turning her car on.

"Hey, Linda." Jamie said awkwardly, "He didn't. He uh..doesn't know. He mentioned you were doing half days and I just happened to be around. Working around here, in the area." Jamie tried to think of a lie to tell his sister-in-law. Telling the truth that he was worried and wanted to make sure she was okay sounded like he was doing something Danny would do.

"In the area? Staten Island is in the area now?" Linda teased. She listened to Jamie stumble a bit, "Thank you, Jamie, but I'm going to go meet up with Danny for lunch instead of heading home right now. You can join us if you'd like."

"I'm good. Thanks though." Jamie said, "I'll see you around Linda." 

Linda ended the phone call and headed to Manhattan for lunch with Danny.

* * *

 

Linda parked her car beside her husband's when she got to the precinct. She walked inside, past security and straight for his desk. Linda frowned not seeing him sitting there but Beaz at hers. Beaz looked up to see Linda walking over.

"Hey!" She smiled, "Everything okay? Looking for Danny?" Beaz asked. 

"Everything is good." Linda smiled, "Yeah. He's supposed to meet me for lunch. You guys catch a case?" Linda asked.

"Not really. He's in the box with a perp who he arrested a few years ago but was just caught again by another detective. After he told Danny he was going to set himself straight." Beaz said, "He should be almost done."

"Can I wait here?" Linda asked.

"Of course." Beaz smiled, "You doing okay?"

Linda nodded her head, "I am. You know I never properly thanked you. For what you did. For taking that shot at that guy." Linda looked over at her husband's partner, "I'm very grateful you were there. That you saved my life. And I'll never be able to say thank you enough." Linda said, "Every day Danny comes to work and he and I both trust you to watch his back and trust that he has yours. Knowing how you have saved him in the past and now me too, I know that my husband is in good hands when he's working with you each day and night. I know that you'll do as much as you can to make sure he comes home safe, just as I know he'd do the same for you."

Beaz smiled, "You're welcome. I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Having a partner that has a family is like having a family for a partner. If something happens to their family member, it's almost as personal as if it was your own family member. You are a very important person to Danny and he's completely in love with you and anyone who could possibly think anything differently is out of their mind. I'm convinced the man would walk through fire for you so I've got his back when he needs to do that." Beaz said, "Besides, without you, I'd have to deal with someone who thinks bagels from the donut shop is a good way to apologize." 

"He said something stupid didn't he?" Linda giggled.

"Yeah. And the next morning I had a bagel and a crappy cup of coffee as his apology because he realized it was stupid." Beaz laughed softly.

"I once was promised a romantic breakfast because we had to cancel on a romantic dinner and woke up to toast and jelly. Not on the toast, just on the side, like to dip. And a juice box because we didn't have any juice in the house so he took one of the kid's juice boxes." Linda laughed, "That was his romantic breakfast."

Danny walked out of the box to see Linda and Beaz laughing together. He walked over to his wife, "What is so funny?"

"You have really bad breakfast skills." Beaz teased.

"Oh wait, I think I also had an egg that time." Linda tried to recall the event she was thinking of, "Yeah, there was  _one_ scrambled egg too." She laughed.

"If you can't cook, order out. Or take the woman somewhere. Jeez, Reagan." Beaz shook her head.

"What?" Danny asked.

"We were talking about you and how you made me a very romantic breakfast and she got a very nice apology breakfast complete with coffee from the pot down the hall." Linda smiled.

"If that's the time I'm thinking about it was you that had to go to work that night." Danny teased his wife.

"Yes, but my romantic dinner was duck. Your romantic breakfast was toast and an egg." Linda replied.

"How are you with him for so long? Is it like a tumor? You just learn to live with it after a while?" Beaz grinned.

Linda laughed, "I really love him. And despite his complete inability to make a proper meal, he's really good at picking out places to go for a date night and he brings me home flowers all the time. He's really good at coming home with a nice bottle of wine or something. Besides, I knew when I married him I'd be the one cooking. After all, he almost burnt the kitchen down when we were in high school trying to show off and bake me a birthday cake." 

"Oh what I wouldn't give to sit in a Sunday dinner at your place and hear all these stories." Beaz laughed.

"Not happening." Danny shook his head as his wife and partner teased him. He looked at Linda, "Want to go eat?" He smiled.

"I think Linda and I need to go to lunch. I can hear more about Danny Reagan's cooking skills and other embarrassing stories." Beaz quipped.

Danny tossed a crumpled piece of paper at her, "Not gonna happen." He grinned. He took Linda's hand in his squeezing it gently.

"We'll bring you something back." Linda stood, grabbing her purse off his desk, "And then you and I will schedule a time for lunch." She smiled, "After all, you've been his partner for how long now? It's high time we both grab a bite together." 

"Am I the topic of conversation when you two go out?" Danny asked.

"Definitely." Beaz nodded her head.

"You _are_ what we have in common." Linda smiled.

"Great." Danny said sarcastically. In truth, he didn't mind if they got together. He was glad Linda wasn't at all threatened by him having a female partner. Some cops wive's hated their husband's partners, whereas Linda never felt anything but love for them.

"I love you." Linda smiled at him.

"Good save." He kissed her sweetly, "I love you too." Danny grabbed his jacket, "I'll be back in an hour or so." He put his arm around his wife as they walked away.

"With a sandwich!" Beaz hollard earning a giggle from Linda as she and Danny walked out to his car. Linda was glad her first day back at work went so well. She just hoped things kept looking up from here.


	21. Chapter 21

November faded into December. The cold air brought with it snow and ice storms all month long. Danny was working extra tours, Linda was pulling long shifts opening and closing while the kids were shuffled around as needed. Christmas came and went at the Reagan house filled with squeals of delight as Santa came delivering presents for everyone. For Christmas Danny went overboard spoiling Linda. She was still getting gifts that he'd ordered that were delivered after Christmas. It was January when she woke up one day to Danny still asleep and no kids in the house on a Saturday.

Linda started a load of laundry, and cleaned the house up a bit until Danny came down the stairs with a large grin on his face, "Morning Babe!" He waited until Linda saw him before kissing her. While she was doing much better, after more sessions with the psychologist and working on the two of them. She still had a hard time being touched when she wasn't expecting it. They still hadn't had sex which Linda continually apologized for and Danny constantly told her he didn't care. What mattered to Danny was Linda's comfort. That had always been the only thing he cared about. When she was ready, when she was comfortable he'd be ready. Until then, he was a big boy, he could take care of himself and he wasn't going to push her to do anything she didn't want to do. However, they made progress a little over a week ago when Linda was in the bath talking to Danny on the phone and continued the conversation when he got home with him sitting on the edge of the tub. Neither one thinking about the fact that she was naked and in full view of her husband. Danny chalked it up to her comfort level being higher than it had been in a long time.

"Morning." Linda grinned, kissing Danny a second time, "Thought you worked today?"

"I was supposed to but I called in sick." Danny smiled.

"Wow. Danny Reagan, banging out sick just to spend a day with his wife cleaning the house? I never thought I'd see the day." Linda teased.

"I had a very good reason." Danny slowly slid his arm around her waist.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled, "What's that?" Linda leaned into her husband.

"We have the house to ourselves. Kids are at a friends or family members house. And we can pick them up tomorrow after Sunday dinner." Danny held her close, "Oh!" He pulled a small black box out of his pocket, "And I found this in the safe. I knew you were missing another Christmas gift." He smiled.

"Danny. You could have saved this for Valentine's day." She suggested.

"I could have but I really wanted you to have this one." Danny grinned, "Go on. Open it."

Linda could tell by the velvety box it was jewelry of some sort. Linda opened it up to reveal a white gold necklace on a delicate chain. There were three pendants on the necklace. The largest pendant was a hollow heart with the words ' _My husband'_  stamped on the left half and ' _My hero'_ on the right half. Hanging inside the heart was a small yellow gold shield. Upon closer inspection, it was an exact replica of Danny's shield. His name and number on it along with the NYPD logo. Size being the only difference Linda could see. The last small pendant was a small heart shaped sapphire dangling from the gold sheild nestled inside the point of the large heart. Linda carefully examined the whole necklace smiling when she saw the clasp on the back of then necklace looked like a small pair of handcuffs, "Danny." She breathed out.

"Erin gets a little credit for finding the jeweler that could make this and help me with the idea I had but I thought since you walk around with my sweatshirt or t-shirt at home all the time and you've said it makes you feel safe and loved and protected that maybe wearing my shield would do the same thing. When you're not home and you can't wear something of mine to make you feel safe and protected. I know you have your wedding ring and family ring but this is different. This is the best I can think of to always be with you. To always make you feel protected. Even when I can't be there." Danny took it out of the box and unclasped it. He straightened up a bit to reach around her neck to put it on her. Linda didn't know what to say. Some days, Danny Reagan blew her out of the water with how sweet and amazing he could be. Other days she woke up to toast and an egg. Today was the first kind of day. Linda looked at her chest as the pendant hung at just the right height, "Perfect." Danny grinned.

"You're wonderful. I love it. I love you. Danny." Linda sighed, "I don't even know what to say." She tried to think, "Thank you. This is incredibly sweet and I'm just...so blessed to have you." Linda kissed her husband. Danny wrapped his arms around her holding her as close as he could as she kissed him deeply, "I love you so much." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you more." He teased.

"I love you the most." Linda grinned. She rested her head against his chest, "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She murmured.

"I often ask myself the same question about you. How did I ever get so lucky to be with you?" Danny squeezed her tight.

Linda stayed comfortable in Danny's arms for a few moments, "What are we going to do home alone all day?" She asked.

"I was thinking we can eat some lunch, then maybe we take a bath. We can put some of those purple candles you like out, and turn on some music. We can turn the jets on in the tub I can hold you, you can relax, even doze off while in the hot water. I made reservations for dinner. So we have the whole day to just spend time together." Danny suggested.

"So this is Detective Reagan trying to seduce his wife night?" Linda teased reading between the lines.

"Think of it as I love you and I want you to be comfortable so I can be comfortable and I'll do anything to make you feel safe and comfortable. Including wait. But since we don't have any kids around we might as well take advantage of that. Even if all we do is cuddle. I'm one-hundred percent okay with just cuddling." Danny grinned.

"Eighty or eighty-five percent okay with cuddling. Linda joked.

"Alright. Maybe ninety percent." Danny smiled, "But honestly, I just want you to have a nice relaxing day however it works best for you." Danny kissed her softly.

Linda grinned, "We should get started on lunch then." Danny watched in amazement as his wife didn't skip a beat. She started preparing lunch for the two of them with a smile on her face he hadn't seen in a long time. He prayed it would remain there. He'd do anything to keep her smiling like that.


	22. Chapter 22

After a romantic dinner in which Danny sprung for a whole bottle of champagne Linda and Danny arrived home. Danny locked the house up while Linda put the flowers he'd bought in a vase. Linda watched Danny lock the screen, then the front door, check every window, the sliding glass door, run down to the basement to make sure the hatchway was locked, then walk upstairs to check all those windows as well. Linda stood on the bottom step as Danny walked back down, double checked the first floor, then set the alarm for the evening.

"Dinner was wonderful." Linda smiled, "Thank you. It's been a while since we've had a fancy date night." She slipped off her heels and picked them up, "I'm going to go change. You?" She asked.

Danny walked over loosening his tie, "After you." He followed Linda upstairs to their bedroom. Linda walked over to the dresser where she started to take off her jewelry. She took her new necklace and placed it carefully on top of her jewelry box along with her family ring. The only thing she slept with was her wedding ring. Linda smiled happily. Danny was right. They both needed a night out. They both needed to reconnect. After the guilt they both felt, the shame Linda felt, the fear from both of them, and even anger between each other had lifted. Now they needed to get back to themselves. The Danny and Linda that were always together, always touching, always sneaking a kiss here and there. The couple that stopped by each other's places of work on tough days just for a quick hug or kiss or ten minutes to see each other when it had been days of missing one another.

Danny put his gun and shield in the safe before hanging up his tie. He put his and LInda's shoes away knowing that she'd complain even though she left hers in the middle of the bedroom floor. He always teased her, that was a do as I say not as I do pet peeve of hers. Danny took off his dress shirt tossing it into the hamper on his way into the bathroom. Linda looked through the drawers trying to find something to wear to bed when she saw an item that had been stuffed in the back corner. Linda smiled. Her silk pajamas would be perfect for the night. She slid on the soft purple silk capri with delicate black lace detailing on the cuff of the pant legs. Linda re-tied the bow on the front of the matching spaghetti strap top so it looked perfect. Then tied the matching silk robe around her waist. She was brushing through her hair when Danny walked out of the bathroom in a pair of boxers and a tank top. When they first moved in together Linda would tease him about never wearing pajamas to bed. Until they started sleeping side by side every night and she realized how warm he was when he slept. From then on Linda hardly wore pajamas knowing he'd be warm enough for both of them even in the middle of winter. Most of the time she was in a long nightshirt or light pajamas while he just kept a pair of pant nearby in case a kid woke up in the middle of the night.

Danny walked over to his wife, "I like these ones." He smiled sliding his arms around her waist.

"I know. You bought them for me." She grinned leaning her back to his front.

"I did?" He tried to recall what he bought them for.

"Christmas before we adopted Grace." Linda thought for a moment, "You said you saw them and thought of me because I had commented about wanting a pair of pretty pajamas when out with Erin one time and when you asked Erin for ideas that was all she had for you." Linda smiled, "But you did good. I love them."

"I love you in them." Danny hugged her close, "I also love you _out_ of them but in them is good too." Danny flirted. 

Linda blushed hard, "Well Detective, if you play your cards right you just might be able to get me  _out_ of them tonight." 

"Oh yeah?" Danny pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Yeah." She smiled, "I love you." Linda turned her head to kiss her husband's lips.

"I love you." He grinned.

Linda smiled in his embrace softly kissing him again. Linda turned in his arms so she could wrap hers around his neck, "Can I ask you a question?" She pulled back after a moment.

"Anything." Danny held his arms loosely around her allowing her to push away gently and walk to their bed. He could tell she was nervous about something. He hoped he'd be able to erase any fears.

"We've been through a lot together. Everything imaginable since we were practically kids." Linda sat on the bed and crossed her legs, "And I've put you through a lot. You've dealt with me through depression and all the baggage that comes with that as well as everything else that's happened to us. Getting shot and the PTSD. Having the twins in such a crazy birth. Just...Everything." Linda bit her bottom lip, "You've stayed beside me even after I was assaulted. And you've never failed. You've never stopped loving me. You've never turned away. You've never left. Even when I screamed at you. Even when we argued about everything. You've never stopped for a second. You've always made it well known, over and over and over, even when we are fighting, that you love me. And you'll never leave. And I _don't_ doubt that. _At all_." Linda shook her head quickly, "I _know_ you won't go anywhere and I _know_ you love me. I'm very well aware of those things. That's not what I'm trying to say or ask." Linda tried to re-word her thoughts, "But I'm just wondering, why am I worth it? Why am I _that_ important and _that_ loved by you? Because I guess I'm just having a hard time understanding it. I know it. I see it in the things you say and actions you do. But I don't understand it. Through all of my flaws, and there are many, you're still here. Somehow you can see past them to something I don't even know what it is. And you'll always be here and you'll always love me even though I have these flaws. Like the scars I have. I'll always have them. Yet you love my body. Think it's beautiful and never cease to try and make me see it that way too." Linda said feeling self-conscious about her body and mind.

Danny sat down next to his wife. He took her left hand and kissed the back of it, "My mom used to say that the more intimately you know someone the more you see their flaws. That's just the way it is. The better you know someone the more you see the little things that you overlooked when you first met. That's why marriages fail, children are abandoned and even friendships don't last. Because the married couple sees the flaws and can't live with it. The child isn't how the parents wanted or the friends can't get over their differences. You might think you love someone but until you see them act and speak when they are out of money or under pressure or even hungry, you really don't know them. But love is different. Love is choosing to be with someone despite the flaws you see. They say love is patient and kind. Love is deliberate. But love is also hard. It's pain and it's sacrifice. Love is seeing the darkness in another person and defying the impulse to jump ship. Love is choosing to never give up on someone. Even when it seems like the there is nothing you can do. Love is choosing to believe in a relationship, a person and choosing to stand by through the worst of times. It's having faith in our strength as a couple, and never giving up on that. It's understanding mistakes and forgiving each other." Danny said softly, "I've always thought that couples who are together forever aren't the ones that have never had a reason to get divorced. They are the ones that decided that their commitment to each other outweighed each other's imperfections, differences, and flaws. So while you may think you are flawed. Because you've been through trauma and didn't walk away without scars. Mentally, physically, emotionally. I see my wife. With battle wounds, she never should have had to endure. But knowing that she came out fighting for us. For our children. For me. I don't see my wife who takes a happy pill that magically makes everything better. I see my wife taking a medication that is essential to her being a functioning person. I see her taking care of herself so she can take care of our children. I see her doing what she needs to do to not become a victim of the disease that she has." Danny kissed her forehead, "I see my wife. Who can see all my flaws, which, if we're counting can easily triple yours, and she loves me anyway. I see it in the way you look at me. The way you trust me. The way you talk to me. The way you touch me. Linda, when I see you, I don't see any flaws. I just see you. The love of my life. My one and only. The woman I love more than anyone else in this whole world." Danny pressed a kiss to her lips, "If you can love me through my flaws and imperfections. The scars on my body, the scars we both know are on my mind. If you can love me through the guilt I carry from every wound you've ever endured. If you can love me through times when I needed you. Then I can love you through anything. All I need is to know you love me, just as much as I love you. That's what matters. That's why flaws don't matter. That's why you are nothing short of beautiful." Danny kissed her lips again, "Amazing and wonderful. That's why you are worth it. Because _we_ are worth it and I selfishly want you. In every way imaginable." Danny peppered kissed slowly down her neck and back up to her lips, "Because I know that the day I take my last breath, the last thing I'll wish for is just one more moment with you."

Linda wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, "I love you." She wiped an emotional tear from her eye.

"I love you more." Danny pulled her close.

"I love you the most." Linda laid down against the pillows taking Danny with her. Linda smiled at her husband as she kissed him again, "I swear if you just rattled all that off just to get into my pants tonight I swear Danny Reagan." She giggled.

"I would never." He smiled, "I would however absolutely spoil you with dinner, and jewelry and flowers."

"I told you this morning I knew your plan." She teased.

"You think you have me all figured out don't you?" Danny slid a hand down her side to the tie on her robe. She nodded her head, "Well, Mrs. Reagan. You are wrong." Danny opened her robe and slipped his hand on top of her hip.

"I am huh?" Linda threw a leg over her husband's bringing them closer.

"You are. You see, I didn't want to 'get into your pants'. I wanted to make sweet love to you." He grinned.

"You're so cheesy." Linda kissed him softly.

"But you love me anyway." Danny smiled at her.

"Yes, I do. More than I ever thought I could possibly love someone. I love you so much that it's impossible to put it into words. I love you through everything and anything that could ever be thrown at us. And I'll continue to love you until the end of time." Linda kissed her husband. Linda let Danny slowly and sweetly make love to her. He took his time, making sure she was okay. Making sure she felt safe and comfortable with him. Danny touches remaining soft and gentle throughout the night. Linda let him show her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him, how beautiful she was over and over. Danny gave Linda the one last thing she felt that was missing since the horrific incident. He gave her back the love she was missing. The love for herself and for him that had been stolen from her. Danny gave it back in the most tender way he could. By surrounding her with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends this tale of Danny/Linda. Don't fret. I'll have a new one up tomorrow or the next day. :) Hope you all enjoyed it!! :) Thank you so much for the Kudos, comments, and reviews! You are all SOOOOO amazing!!! Thank you so much!!!


End file.
